Put on your Joker face
by Psychotic-Savvy
Summary: A hostage situation turned into a lifetime achievement. JOKER/OC BRUCE/OC MORBID. SEXUAL. MIND BOGGLING EXCITEMENT. AND I ALSO SUCK AT SUMMARIES. :D RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

**_Herro, and welcome to this story..uh..yeah..read it! More stuff to say at the end!~_**

~Put on your Joker face~

It's quiet. Almost too quiet. So quiet one could hear death seeping out of the graves from a cemetery. This was a loud night for some, as their minds screamed in torment and pain lying in their plain hospital beds, their bodies damaged and torn from the previous mishap from the Joker. This drove people into hiding once again, a curfew on the streets for 5pm.

People died, most were unjured as some of the explosives hadn't worked due to the Batman shutting them off and have his body like a ragdoll like he was nothing. Nobody knew if he survived or not, but that wasn't the problem; The Joker had succeeded in his claim for fame once again, having kidnapped a few hostages and have them tied up in a warehouse near the docks, holding them for ransom.

Cackling like a banshee, The Joker skipped along the large hall of the warehouse on the 4th floor. His hair as messy as ever, his lips dry, his clothes dusted and his facepaint chipping off. His gloved fingers clasped tightly around a pair of matching knives, with little 'Ha's' etched lazily over the handles. He dragged them along metal parts on the wall, blood boiling screeches eminated and echoed within the walls of the warehouse.

"Today is a wonderful day!"

He sauntered over, his back slightly hunched towards the group of hostages. Scanning their faces, they all had fear written all over their wrinkly, or pale skin. Some had smudges of dirt on their cheeks or something due to the large explosion in the subways, smoke rising into the air, ashes falling like snow as if there would be no sun ever again. He picked them like lotery numbers out of the crowd of people, their loved ones willing to give them up for their lives.

"The Bat ain't comin' to get you this time-ah!"

He snickered like a maniac, threatening some of the hostages with his knife, or jumping at them screaming 'boo'. Watching the looks on their faces made him laugh even more. He looked at the girl near the centre, and had to look again. And again. She was near the brink of passing out she was trying that hard not to laugh. This made him curious. He pointed at her with a knife.

"You; scared?"

She nodded no slightly, her face turning red as she tried to hold back the laugh. This made him slightly annoyed. Having the temper he did, he pushed past a few hostages, they backed out of the way, he grabbed the girls hair, holding the knife to her cheek, a small red line forming as he cut into her skin slowly.

"Why aren't you scared of me?"  
She looked away, trying not to look at his face. For some reason she started to laugh even more.  
"LOOK AT ME!"  
He roared in her face, causing her to stop laughing and stare at him.  
"Say it don't spray it man. Hehehe- I can hear you know."  
The Joker glared, as if his eyes were going to spit lasers at her and burn her to nothing. He put the knife in his pocket, backing up. He had a sickening grin on his face.  
"Sorry."  
The girl blinked, a little confused at his sudden change in mood.  
_'Did he just apologize?'  
_Suddenly, the Joker punched her in the face, causing the girl to fall over unconscious.  
"Lock this bitch up in the basement, put a camera in the room."  
A few of his henchmen grabbed the girl, carrying her away. He heard whimpering within the group of hostages, his black smudged eyes looking at them.  
"W-what are you going to do to her?"  
A person asked, leaving the Joker to ponder.  
"She'll get what she deserves. As for you people, I think I'll let you go."  
The Joker twirled a knife in his hand, snickering at the look on their faces.  
"If I feel like it!"  
He turned, walking away, the hostages pleading and begging to let them go. Their only answer was a menacing cackle as he disappeared, his henchman telling the group to shut up or die.

~-~-~

Kirsty groaned, her mind a blur as she started to stir, her jaw throbbing and red from the hit she got from The Joker. She opened her eyes, the room dark, she couldn't see anything except for the light coming from the small window on the door. She leaned back against the wall, rubbing her head from an oncoming headache. She opened her jaw as to yawn, but only checking to see if her jaw wasn't broken.

"Ugh..fuck sakes."  
Her mind was still in a blur, so she stayed still, quiet, counting to herself untill her headache settled and her vision cleared to the extent of her sight.  
_'I wonder where I am..'  
_She pondered a million things at once, causing her to swear like there was no tomorrow.  
"That **fucker**. He's gunna get his little green ass kicked. Fuck!"

She stood up, her body slightly weak. She walked along the walls untill she found a chair or something in the dark and she sat on it. The lights turned on after a while, and she looked towards the door, covering her face slightly from the invasion of light burning her retinas slightly.

"Ahh, shit!"  
She groaned, the lights making her slightly dizzy. She closed her eyes, breathing calmly then she opened an eye to see her surroundings.  
"Woah."  
There was a million smiles and faces on the walls, dark brown; probably old blood. She noticed a part on the wall that wasn't invaded by dirty blood stains. It was the shape of a bat.  
"This guy really has issues."  
She blinked, looking at the ceiling.  
"Is that what you think?"  
A noise came over an intercom of somesort. She blinked, looking at the camera that was lazily put on the ceiling, a red light blinking.  
"Well, I said it didn't I? Are you watching me? Pervert.."  
A snicker came over the speaker.  
"I like you. You're funny."  
Kirsty glared.  
"Well, you're fuckin' crazy. Now get down here so I can kick your hairy ass."

This only caused more laughter, then the speakers cut out. She sighed, wondering if he would come down here like she asked. She was wondering if she was really able to kick his ass like she thought. She hadn't met him before, only seeing him on the news and his odd videos of bothering random hostages for money. Those videos were made in this room. She was sitting in a chair where he probably killed a few dozen people for the hell of it. She wasn't bothere by it. The only thing that bothered her was her headache and the smell in here.

"You think by now he would have had better ways of scaring people.."  
Suddenly the door opened, The Joker sauntered in, shutting and locking the door.  
"What did you say? I was laughing too much to hear you."  
Kirsty stood up, her mind still slightly absorbing the things going on around her.  
"I said. I'm going to kick your ass for hitting me."  
The Joker smirked, leaning against the wall, but he took a few steps towards her.  
"You-can-try."  
Kirsty snickered at him, hating his presence already. He seemed plain creepy.  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The Joker took off his jacket, putting it on the hook that was near the door. He cracked his knuckles and his neck, advancing on her. She ducked his arms, kicking his in the ass, causing him to fall over. Kirsty ran towards the door, but instead of trying to escape, she grabbed his jacket, putting it on, pulling out a knife. He scrambled to his feet.

"Hey, nice coat. I think I'll have it, though I'm going to wash this smell out."  
She sniffed the pits, they stank of sweat and other nasty things. To see her wearing **HIS** coat, he became angered, and stood up.  
"You are dead."  
Kirsty blinked, tossing the knife back and forth in her hands.  
"Yeah, but isn't that what's the cool part?"

The Joker huffed, jumping at her unexpectedly, grabbing her by the arms, they went flying to the floor. Kirsty hit her head on the ground, pausing for a brief moment before she felt cold metal against the skin on her neck. She quietly pulled a knife out with her other hand, pretending to grab his hair, but held a knife at his neck at well. The Joker snickered, pinning her arms down, but she held a death grip on his knife.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."  
Kirsty pondered, already smiling, then her face went blank. She decided to play mind games.  
"One word. Curiousity."  
The Joker blinked, licking his lips for the millionth time.  
"You are absolutely right."  
Kirsty kicked him off of her, he went flying back as if he was weightless.  
"Ehe..Ehe..That felt good-ah!"  
Kirsty stood up, taking his jacket off, tossing it at him, but pocketed his knife for safe keepings.  
"You're such a fuckin' perv.. Anyways; Truce?"  
The Joker stood up, putting his jacket on.  
"For now."  
He smirked, leaving for the door.  
"Hey bucketface!"  
He turned to see Kirsty bleeding from the neck, glaring at him.  
"I need some medical attention."

The Joker watched as she started to grow pale. He snickered, wondering if he should let her die, but it was as if she was invading his thoughts, not being able to comprehend the fact that a person who made him laugh for real would be worth the time to cut up. He looked at the camera, the door opening suddenly and he held his arm towards the door letting her know she was able to leave. Kirsty took one step, but found the floor becoming oddly welcoming to her face as she passed out.

The Joker blinked, wondering why she had an odd effect on him. Maybe it was because she looked like someone he knew a long time ago. This caused him to frown, shaking his head as if those thoughts were forbidden. He grabbed her by the arms, picking her up.

"Excyuse me, don't pass out yet. I'm not carrying you."  
He slapped her slightly harder than normal, causing her eyes to shoot open.  
"You hit me!"  
She slapped his back, causing him to grin creepily.  
"You have some fight in you.."  
Kirsty cut him off.  
"Yeah yeah, you like that right? Those words don't freak me out perv."  
He glared, pulling her arm, avoiding talk. Her attitude needed to be changed, and he had quite the idea.

~-~-~

_**Read and review, tell me what you think. I might edit this later to add more depth, but yeah..REVIEW IT OR I'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE LIKE! This is just a test, to see if i should keep going..But yeah, i used the name Kirsty in the stories I have made so far, because I'm lazy to create another name. Eh.. yeah, Kirsty will always look the same in my stories, just..different. That's why imagination is important. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours since she saw the time of day, or had a cigarette. This was a pretty shitty situation for a nicotine addict. She chewed on her nails slightly, sitting on the rusty mattress that stank of old sweat and gym wear. She grimaced, looking around actually soaking in her surroundings. The floors were old hardwood, some holes in random places and dust was everywhere. Shards of glass from a previous window were on the floor around the area, and an old chair was by the window. There were a few pictures on the wallpaper, flowers and a old picture of a dog. She pondered.

_'I wonder if they were his.'_

She shrugged, standing up, looking at the walls, still had a few blood stains on it, but not as much as that torture chamber she had been in before. She walked to the window, but she wasn't able to look outside it so she wouldn't know if there were bars on it.

_'Like I wanna leave, this is kinda cool, but then again I want to shower..'_

She sighed, sitting at the old rusted chair near the window, picking up a shard of glass trying to scratch the dark paint over it. She thought for a moment, then decided to draw on the window. She was sitting there for a few minutes just doodling until she heard footsteps coming down towards the door. She pretended she didn't hear them until the door opened and heard a slight chuckle.

"What do you want clown?"

She asked lazily then cried out when she was thrown out of the chair, being tossed to the floor like nothing.

"HEY!"

The Joker held a knife to her neck, and another at her side.

"No more name calling. Joker is fine sweetums."

Kirsty glared, trying to kick him away.

"That fight last time was a fluke dear, don't think I'll let you off the hook so easily."

Kirstly blinked, not saying anything and she stopped struggling.

"Can you at least get off of me?"

She noticed his devious smirk.

"Of course I can get off you."

She groaned at his perverted remark, rolling her eyes.

"Move man, I don't like this situation."

The Joker cackled, getting up but only because he went to lock the door, pulling a chair into the room.

"We are going to have a talk'ah"

Kirsty sat back on the chair near the window, crossing her legs and put her hands in her lap.

"Okay! What's it about?"

She held her hands up, acting surprised, but it was obvious she was being sarcastic as she dropped them right away rolling her eyes. The Joker ignored her, and spoke.

"Well uh, how about I make an agreeable proposition for you. How abouuut'ah we become friends?"

Kirsty blinked.

"What do you mean?"

The Joker bluntly stated.

"It's been a while since I uh had someone to laugh at, and you seem like the perfect victim."

Kirsty smacked her lips the same time he did, thinking for a moment.

"No death for me?"

The Joker nodded slightly, his hair hardly moving from the intense layer of grease and green dye. She gagged in her throat.

"Uh..Sure?"

She was slightly oblivious to his idea, but she decided to go along with it so her ass wouldn't get tanned or be gutted like a fish. The Joker stood up, smiling like a pedofile, making Kirsty extremely nervous.

"Stop looking at me like that."

He didn't, he only walked towards her, he reached out looking at her face.

"Don't touch meee!!"

She jumped back until she was against the wall.

"KYA!!!"

He grabbed her arms, making her sit on the couch. He sat on her lap for some odd reason, then he slapped her.

"Stop fuckin' moving! I'm trying to see if that wound on your head is infected, if you haven't noticed, that's your blood all over the floor."

Kirsty blinked, standing up, The Joker jumped back.

"Aw man! This shit can't get any better."

She started ranting on to nobody in particular, but it was because she was having a nicotine withdrawal.

"First I get robbed from my mothers arms by Krusty the clown, then I get my ass kicked! I don't have smokes, I don't have my fuckin' orange juice, or my phone! What the fuck is going on here?! I **need** a fuckin' smoke. I'm ready to kill soon."

She looked at the Joker.

"Get me some fuckin' smokes boy."

The Joker glared.

"Pardon me suga' but smoking is bad for you, and I'm two times older than you are."

Kirsty stomped her foot, a gleam of hatred flashing in her eyes at him.

"I COULD GIVE A SHIT LESS! I WANT A FUCKING SMOKE RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW!!"

She suddenly collapsed, holding her heart.

"I'm dying~!"

She pretended to lay there, then she groaned rubbing her head, looking at the red ooze on her hands.

"I think I need some help."

The Joker huffed, then walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Up you go."

She wrapped an arm around his waist for support, the Joker blinked, not saying anything. Kirsty felt a little groggy from the outburst, making it hard to see.

The Joker led her down the hall into a room where there was noise from others. They went quiet as The Joker walked past them and into a large room that was pretty much 'Jokerfied'. The walls were lazily painted purple and green, almost like grapes and leaves, but the leaves were dead and the grapes were wilted. There was a table and chair, then a decent cot with no blankets or pillows. His jacket was lazily tossed on the bed, and to the left near a window with no light coming through it, there were several televisions surveying the area around the warehouse. Kirsty lazily walked to the bed as The Joker rummaged around in a box that was on the floor, pulling out random things. She watched him seeing a few odd things such as a clown mask, a broken camera, a water gun, then a small white box with a large red health cross on it. She groaned, feeling like throwing up.

"There we go."

He stood up, dusting his knee off as he sauntered towards Kirsty who was ready to fall off the bed in a heap of tiredness, his odd looking shoes dragging along the floor like he had a gimp in his legs. He kicked her leg, Kirsty opened her eyes sitting up. She was extremely pale, almost like a vampire, but she wasn't gross like they were.

"Face me."

She looked at him lazily as she watched him fill a syringe with something.

"What's that."

"Drugs. They'll help you sleep. It's like magic."

"You do drugs too?"

"Only when it's needed."

"All the time then? You're a junkie?"

The Joker growled slightly, Kirsty held back a growl as well, she was too tired to do anything at this point. She pulled up her sleeve and The Joker jabbed it in her arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

She bit her bottom lip feeling a slight burn as the liquid slowly entered her body from the small needle.

"Ugh.."

A few seconds passed, but it felt like hours for Kirsty. She groaned, falling over onto the Joker's chest, out cold. He tensed up, not really enjoying her touching him, but he suddenly calmed down. He was having a psychotic moment, arguing with himself in his mind. He pushed her over, not caring if she was on HIS bed. He was rather possessive about his things, but for once, he had let his guard down, she was passed out, what was she able to do? He stood up, going to find someone from his crew who knew how to do stitches. A younger guy knew, he was a former surgeon, but due to fraud, he lost everything. He volunteered to do this, and the Joker watched as the man did his magic. The Joker twisted the knife in his hand, resting on the chair lazily, leaning back. He watched her sleep, for once not feeling the need to kill the craving for seeing terror and death.

~-~-~

**_Ok, so there you go. I'm officially making this a story. Uhh yeah.. pardon the horrible typing, I try to be perfect and it hardly works. Uhm..thanks for the reviews so far and yeah..I'll update later~ byebye. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Kirsty awoke, her mind in a blur. She had to admit, she liked the deep sleep she had regardless of the smell. Her mind was still in relaxation mode, so she couldn't keep focused as she came in and out of sleeping. She rolled over groaning only to be met with the eyes of The Joker. She blinked, and realized his face was clean.

"What's going on?"

He nuzzled into her neck, causing Kirsty to shiver until she felt a cold knife against her back.

"I want someth-

-"KYAAAA!!!!!"

Kirsty sat up, a cold sweat. Her heart was racing, making it hard for her to focus on one thing. She blinked, thinking about her dream.

"Oh my FUCKING god! Ew!!! EW!!! FOR PETE'S SAKE EW!!!!"

She sat there waving her arms in the air, disgusted at herself for dreaming something like that, thus she slapped herself, then lay back on the bed.

"Eh..Hehe…hehehhehe…"

She snickered, nervously as she stood up, her mind crawling around odd thoughts like a spider in a bed. She took a few deep breathes as her body was still weak and she walked towards the door. She knocked on it, the door opened, a man in a clown mask bowed at her slightly.

"Wha'dya want?"

Kirsty shrugged.

"Where's the clown?"

The man pointed down the hall, then went back to standing there. Kirsty shrugged, dragging her feet along the floors lazily, leaning against the walls for support. She heard music coming from somewhere deep within the maze of the building, and sauntered around a bit before she smelled something.

"Food?"

She always loved to eat, especially someone else's cooking. She wondered who was cooking. She walked towards the smell, coming closer and closer, then peeked in the room, seeing The Joker. Her jaw dropped, she pulled out her phone, turning on the camera.

"This is so priceless."

He for once, looked normal. He usually had his odd clothing on, but he was wearing a plain black tee, and dark washed jeans. His face was clean, and his hair washed out. She snapped a few pictures, but couldn't help but to check him out.

'Nice ass..'

She snickered, covering her mouth. She stood up to knock, but the door was already opened, he was looking down at her. She hid her phone in her pant pocket, smiling slightly.

"What happened to the whole..Joker theme?"

He shrugged.

"He's on holidays suga'"

He was still himself, only, the whole devil clown thing was gone. Kirsty walked into the room, looking around, this building used to be an apartment, probably one of the old buildings in the Narrows.

"Eh..Where exactly is this place?"

He looked at her, keeping a straight face.

"Now if I told you that, you'd know where you were."

Kirsty raised an eyebrow, leaning against a chair, sitting down lazily. She still wanted to sleep.

"I don't understand that.."

The Joker smirked.

"Exactly suga'"

"Would you seriously stop calling me that? I have a name you know."

He shrugged.

"I'll call you whatever I want to sweetums."

Kirsty growled.

"What are you cooking?"

"I'm cooking?"

Kirsty growled.

"I asked you a question clown."

The Joker pulled out a knife, tossing it at her, catching her sleeve on the table. She flinched slightly, her heart skipped a beat.

"Ehh..sorry.."

The Joker cackled, jumping up and down slightly, he was so strange. She couldn't get her mind around him. Not that she wanted to, she kinda enjoyed not knowing him. He grabbed two plates, setting them on the table.

"Sweets, could you get the forks, NOW?"

He made her jump at that demonic scream at the last part of his words, she scrambled up to get them. She felt dizzy suddenly, so she hurried back to the table, sitting down with her head in her arms, groaning.

"How much morphine did you give me?"

"Enough to keep you docile."

Kirsty grumbled, suddenly getting grabbed by the shoulders. He pulled her to a sitting position, a deathly painful grip on her shoulder, causing Kirsty to cry out in pain.

"Too many questions Kirsty. I suggest you shut up."

She nodded slowly, he let go and sat across from her.

"Tonight we are having macaroni and cheese, and on the side some caviar. For desert, we shall see."

Kirsty gulped. The macaroni looked insanely good, but the black soot beside it looked kind of, well, just down right nasty.

"What is that black gunk."

The Joker snickered, his yellow teeth gleaming in the dim light.

"Something I eat to keep my face pretty."

Kirsty groaned, taking a bite of the macaroni.

"Oh wow, this is better than what my mom used to make!"

She started to scarf it down, the Joker snickering. She paused, watching him eat.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Just eat. Tonight, we are going out on a little date."

Kirsty blinked, finished eating. She sat back, the morphine finally dying off.

"Where are we going?"

"To a most delighted friends place. You'll love him, I'm sure he'll love you in return."

He laughed, Kirsty only rolled her eyes.

"What do I do until then? You know this experience isn't that enticing for me right now. Nothing to do."

"I have a computer.."

Kirsty's eyes lit up.

"May I?"

The Joker pondered.

"You don't contact anyone at all, whatsoever on that, I'll break it over your head if you do."

Kirsty ignored him, she jumped up, looking towards the living room that was poorly furnished. She grabbed the black laptop, sitting in the corner of the room, turning on the wireless, smirking when she saw the green light turn on. She thought about checking her emails and whatnot, but decided to let her friends keep wondering if she was alive. She went to random sites to kill time. She found a really hardcore site, looking at videos of death, killing and the whole nine yards.

"Joker, do you wanna see something delightful?"

He grunted in response, kneeling down beside her.

"What?"

Kirsty giggled like a child on LSD, pressing the play button. She watched his expression and smirked slightly as his eyes lit up.

"This is magic!"

Kirsty nodded, looking at the clock.

"Uh..you have fun. I'm going to go look for smokes."

The Joker grabbed her arm, then pointed to the cupboard. She stood up, walking to it, opening it and her eyes lit up.

"How do you know I like these kind?"

She grabbed a pack, tearing it open, looking for matches.

"Shit."

She turned on the over, watching it heat up, then puffed on the newly lit cigarette.

"Whoo! That feels great."

She grabbed something from the floor, an old beer can, putting the ashes in there. She sat cross legged as she actually observed him watching the death videos.

He actually looked good without the make-up and ridiculous clothing. His scars weren't as bad as she thought they would be, the red only made them look horrible. He looked rather normal. His eyes were a dark hazel, they were like pools or sorrow mixed with hatred, then, something else. She couldn't pin point what it was, but it really made her stare. The Joker blinked, then looked at her.

"What are you looking at."

He growled the last part, making her shrug, puffing on the smoke.

"No clue, you just look..different."

He blinked, looking at her. Kirsty couldn't help but to ask.

"How'd you really get those?"

She traced the knife from her pocket along her face, making small red marks. She puffed on the smoke, blowing it in his face. He only cleared his throat. She noticed he was looking rather vulnerable.

"You don't have to tell me.."

She looked away, but suddenly he spoke.

"Shit in the past."

She looked at him.

"Bad shit?"

"Bad and smelly.."

He said rather calmly. His expression made her a little uneasy as he was usually known for psychotic laughs and psychotic mental issues. He seemed rather, humane at the moment. She nodded, folding the knife holding it out to him. He took it, their fingers grazed slightly, she didn't feel a thing, but he flinched, then got up.

"Time to get ready princess'ah, I'm going to show you something pret-ty amazing."

He laighed menacingly, and pointed to the bathroom. She stood up, ashing out the smoke. He guided her in to see a decent pair of jeans and purple sweater complete with black shoes. He looked at her, pushing her in the bathroom.

"Shower up and get dressed."

She loked around, rubbing her arms, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ho-ly-shiiit."

Was all she could say. Her face was insanely pale, her hair a mess and caked with blood, her hands were insanely dirty and her make-up was running down her cheeks. She immediately ripped her clothes off jumping in the shower. She washed herself, and before you know it, she was dressed brushing her hair. There was a creepy voice at the door.

"Honeeeey, are you dooone'ah?"

Kirsty opened the door, seeing the creepy smirk on the man that had the white face.

"Eh, won't people try to kill us if they see you?"

"We aren't leaving tonight, I'm just going to show you something."

~-~-~

**_Huzzah~ REVIEW IT PLEASE!! I wanna know how this story is going..i need to know where I'm at a fault. THANKS. :D _**


	4. Chapter 4

Kirsty was being shoved up the stairs by the creature, or he looked like one in the dark hallways.

"Buzz off man I can't exactly see where I'm going!"

He pushed him back only to get a bigger push and a cackle.

"Need help?"

He grabbed her arm, literally dragging her along the stairs as they made their way to the top. He kicked open the door, his back hunched slightly as he dragged her along.

"OKAY! Let me go already!"

He dropped her arm, hitting her head on the cement.

"Ugh!"

He only giggled like a child, then he grabbed her arm again, making her stand up. She dusted herself off, looking around.

"Holy shit! You really get a great view of the city out here."

He nodded, the evil look on his face growing as he looked towards Wayne Tower.

"Eh.."

She looked at him closer, then he suddenly spun around, grabbing her shoulder, pulling her to his chest. She struggled until she felt the cold knife against her back. She immediately froze, keeping her eyes on his dark pools of death.

"Wanna know something?"

Kirsty pretended like she wanted to, she just wanted to back away from him.

"This city is corrupted to the marrow. Iv'e seen it all. Come and gone'ah."

"Your point is?"

She thought on his words, the regretted saying her last ones as she felt the sting of his slap already coming before he collided with her face.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking."

"Sorry.."

His hands flew around the air, as he jumped up, standing on an old chair.

"This city needs someone like me; a criminal with a brain who knows how to use it. This city has been better than ever. Not even the Batman can fix it."

"I don't get what you're trying to say."

The Joker smirked, looking down at her from an angle, giving Kirsty the creeps.

"That's uh because you don't see it from my point of view."

Kirsty shivered, slightly getting scared of his sudden change of character, First he was mellow, now his shoulder were shaking slightly with the oncoming psychotic fits of laughter.

"Wanna know what it's like?"

She nodded no, backing up as she dodged his hand to grab her again. He jumped down from the chair, pouncing on her like a giant panther. She cried out in surprise as they went flying to the ground.

"What the fuck man? You get me all dressed nice and you make me scrape my arm and my leg. Nice J, nice."

He only cackled, she froze in fear as she felt the first blow to her stomach, losing her breathe, she coughed. He kicked her a few times more then he stopped, looking back at the city.

"I'll uh, ask you again."

"No need to.."

She coughed, standing up weakly as she fell grabbing his back for support.

"I'll tell you what I have to say if you help me stand, I'm not really grade 'A' right now."

She quoted 'A' with her fingers, the joker complied but he had a look of discomfort on his face.

**_CLIFFHANGER CHAPTER HENSE THE SHORTNESS. Lol._**


	5. Chapter 5

Kirsty lay on the dirty cot as her head pounded with a headache. It had been a week and a half since that odd conversation on the roof of the apartment from within the Narrows. The Joker had showed her odd things about the people of Gotham, mostly about the Batman. She felt slightly uncomfortable when he ranted about the man in black, always watching his eyes glaze over like some fan-girl to an anime voice actor (Sorry ladies, Iv'e seen it happen. XD). She had thought about him being gay, but from the looks he gave her when she pretended she didn't notice made her think otherwise.

"Ugh..pervert."

She rolled over, hugging the flattened pillow he offered her since she was slightly becoming a 'good pet'. Her mind was racing, her heart slowed down as she looked around in the darkness, sleep starting to consume her. She couldn't sleep. Not just yet. She had to figure something out. Something about the talk they had when they held up a restaurant for their cash and when they were sitting at a table enjoying some possibly poisoned food. She could care less if she died now, she was hollow, empty, her mind usually blank as she was forced to kill someone innocent. The odd thing was none of it affected her like she thought it would. She slightly, enjoyed the look of blood splattered everywhere. Like the area around her was a canvas, and the red goo was her paint. She closed her eyes, remembering.

"So, when do you think the Batman is going to come try and take me to Arkham since I've been labelled the Ace?"

The Joker chewed sloppily on a piece of meat, liquid squirting out of his mouth and down his chin. She grimaced, but she had become used to his lack of table manners, er, lack of manners at all.

"I'm not going to let him take my fun again."

She almost choked on her food. It was the first thing he had said to her all night.

"E-excuse me?"

He leaned in closer, grabbing the napkin with a grimy, gloved hand. He wiped his mouth, some of the red lipstick on the napkin, showing his pale coloured lip.

"You heard me. You're the most fun Iv'e had in months. Last person I took lasted a week, you have lasted a month so far. You're pret-ty much my best friend right now other than Batsy."

Kirsty snickered slightly at the nicknames he used for Batman. The Joker pulled out his knife, playing with it, throwing it back and forth between his hands. He looked at his reflection in the knife, pulling his hair to the side of his face, then used the point to pick his almost rotten teeth.

_'When's the last time this guy had a toothbrush?'_

She grimaced slightly until she heard a noise coming from him. She looked at his teeth, seeing blood.

"I told you not to use a knife, I took those toothpicks for a reason."

He only spit the blood onto his plate, making one of the waiters lick it off, laughing like a demon on crack. He watched Kirsty finish her meal, they stared at eachother for a while, rather kirsty was staring at his face paint. He hadn't had a shower for a few days, so it looked like dried syrup stuck on his lips, his eyes seemed bottomless, like portals to a place of pure evil. His pale face made him look all the more ruthless yet nasty.

"Anyways, shall we get going home suga?"

"Can you **PLEASE**, stop calling me that. Use the name K or something."

"Ok, K."

She nodded in agreement, then suddenly the Joker was thrown out of his chair as Batman slammed into the window, jumping on him.

"Where the fuck did he come from?!"

The Joker stood up, pulling his knife out, this time not at Kirsty.

"Hey, Baby bat, long time no see! Iv'e been missing you."

The Batman only grunted, the joker sent him a kick to the crotch, only to have his foot kicked away, and was pushed. Kirsty watched, hiding her face not wanting to be seen at the moment. The Joker grabbed her arm, throwing her out of the way just as he was knocked over, being pinned by Batman.

"You're going back to Arkham."

The Joker kept snickering and screaming with laughter, wild hoots and grunts. This was all a giant game for him. Kirsty had a thought about jumping in. She always knew men in masks had a weakness when they were threatened with their identities. The Joker looked at her as he jumped at Batman. He was at an advantage as batman covered his face from the knuckle busters the Joker slipped on. He kept looking at her, in an odd way, as if he was getting off beating the pulp out of someone. Kirsty felt oddly aware of her surroundings, the air smelled of methane gas.

"Shit."

She turned to see the henchman playing around with the ovens.

"FUCKER! Can't you wait until we get outta here?"

"Boss said not to."

Kirsty blinked, backing up. The joker was willing to put his life at risk to try and kill the Batman? This guy was seriously nuts. She looked back at the Joker who was standing up, the Batman had taken off before anyone could blink. He sauntered up to Kirsty, snickering. Blood was all over him. His fist was cut up pretty badly due to the harsh blows to batman's face from the knuckle busters.

"What'ya say we get outta here?"

Kirsty shook her head no, taking off seconds before the large restaurant downtown exploded. Not knowing if the only familiar faces she knew survived or not, she had nowhere else to go. She pulled out the keys from her pocket, noticing the green and purple one the joker had given her. She took off down an alley, going to the only place she knew now. Her only place to call home.

She sighed, sitting up. This headache wasn't doing much either. Haven't eaten or drank much in a few days made her weak, and sick. She had to take care of herself. She hadn't seen the Joker for a few days, so she assumed he didn't escape in time. Guessing she'd rot to her death alone, she figured she might as well do it somewhere nobody knew her name. She pulled on her jeans weakly, pulling a black sweater on over her head and grabbed her smokes. She looked for her lighter, giving up she went to the kitchen area of the large building near the basement, grabbing matches and a can of soda. She pulled on her shoes lazily as she entered her room, climbing out onto the balcony that led to the roof. She sauntered around on the roof for a few hours, staring at the stars, or peeping on people on the streets. She saw a hooker being raped by a few men, a druglord passing out hits to people for cash, then saw a white van rocking back and forth. She wished she saw that familiar van driving up. Oddly, she somewhat, missed J. It wasn't a normal thing for her to miss someone, but she was so used to having an annoying man looking like a clown or a model around. He was still pretty amusing. She pulled out a smoke, lighting it up just as her wish was granted. She didn't see the van, but she saw a group of men, mostly scruffy, but in the middle was a man in purple, green, and his typical greasy painted face. The ugliest face a person could come to love, but her eyes lit up. She jumped up, puffing on her smoke until it was finished, then climbed back into her room. She tore her clothes off, back into her pj's, and jumped into the cot pretending to sleep.

They walked into the warehouse oddly loud, as if they were drunk. They staggered around, laughing and whatnot. She rolled over, sitting up just as she heard the door jiggle as if someone was unlocking it. She flipped over, pretending to grumble in her sleep. She kept her eyes closed, trying to keep her breathing steady. She knew he was watching her sleep, so she decided to fall asleep for real. She heard him whisper something just as she was being consumed by sleep, she opened her eyes slightly only to have a pale face close to hers. He leaned closer and closer..

**_okay, so this might be a shorter than normal chapter. I'm a slight block, but I'm trying. I am posting shorter chapters to the more detailed stuff, but if stuff is still missing REVIEW IT!! :D have a great day humans!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I've been at a hardcore writer's block lately, sorry for the delay. And for those who like the creepyness of the Joker, don't criticize, even though it's needed. I'm making him how he is for a reason, and you'll soon come to know why later on but for now, shush and read. REVIEW~ :D_**

Kirsty sat up, rubbing her eyes. The room stank of alcohol, and..food? Again? RIGHT ON! She bounced out of bed, throwing on whatever was on the floor. Not knowing who's purple dress shirt it was, she slid into it, putting on a pair of sandals. She looked around before she changed her underwear and bra. Everything she had on was..purple; The Joker and his odd colors. She felt a pang of dizziness hit her head, and decided she needed to eat a real meal for once.

"Ugh.."

She grabbed the brush, pulling her hair into a lose braid on the side, then decided to go find out who was cooking. She sauntered around till she found herself in the same room she was when he cooked that food the other time. She knocked on the door, he opened it.

"Woah!"

She peeked past him to see a few plates set out already. This guy was unpredictable.

"Breakfast time eh?"

She pushed past him, not eaten in a few days, or anything healthy for the matter made her mouth water like a river when she saw all the food on the table.

He grabbed her arm, then let go as he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Were you..drinking?"

He ignored her, pointing to the seat near on the side of the table, while he grabbed a few advils out of a bottle, shoving them in his mouth. She snickered behind her teeth, then decided to sneeze super loud. Having a hangover and a horrible headache, her sneeze didn't help him much. He looked at her, pulling out his knife.

"Try that again suga'."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he sat at the table, drinking a bottle of Peptol Bismol.

"You know, you should eat."

She looked at him, seeing an odd look in his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me tuts."

"Stop with the names. I know what you said, but all of the sudden you're questioning my health?"

"I didn't question anything. I know you haven't eaten. Seeing all the chips and pop cans thrown around that room, you look like pig shit."

"Well, at least I don't smell like it. Keep your nose out of my life."

Suddenly, he jumped at her from across the table, the food crashing to the floor.

"What the fuck man?!"

He held the knife to her throat, the point already a centimetre deep. Blood poured out of the wound. She gasped, trying to push him off.

"Hey! What are you in a bad mood for? I didn't do shit to you."

He growled, pulling the knife out, threatening to cut her again.

"You've done too much already."

She froze, looking at him.

"Uhh…what?"

He glared bullets at her, climbing off of her.

"Eat, then get out. Go do whatever today.."

She wondered why he was being slightly distant, she shrugged, then grabbed a new plate of food from the food on the counter, then ate as fast as she arrived, then left. She decided to go to the mall, to get new clothes and a little something for Jack. Not the Joker, but for the person she met who is inside the Joker. She assumed she knew him well enough, but something different made her a little scared of him suddenly. She grabbed her jacket, then left.

**~-~-~**

The Joker climbed out of the tub, his headache disappearing slowly. He was thinking odd thoughts to himself, some making him cackle quietly, then some made him twitch in the face in slight annoyance or anger. His mind then wandered around his new partner, or his friend, what was she to him? He didn't care, she was a muse to keep him from getting bored, and it worked most of the time. He pulled on a new shirt over a large stitched wound, his face emotionless. Grabbing a vest from his pile of dirty or clean clothes, then he put everything else on. He felt oddly at peace with himself. It scared him. He wasn't having any mental problems with himself. It made him cringe.

"Fuck.."

He grabbed his paint, pouring a slab of white on his fingers, he looked at his face, just as he was about to put it on, he slowed down, his hands going back to his sides. His headache suddenly invaded every aspect of his life, causing him to collapse, his mind going blank, and everything going black.

**~-~-~**

Hours passed by, sooner than expected. Kirsty looked at the clock through her black shades. She huffed, grabbing her bags as she climbed on the bus going back into the narrows. She leaned her head against the glass as she watched all the city lights zoom by. She looked at all the tall buildings, then at Wayne Tower. She wondered what a billionaire would be doing at this time of night. She shrugged to herself, mumbling random things, getting a few stares. She pulled up her hood, hiding her face as it has been on the news lately. She went back to looking outside, then noticed something. She sat up, pulling her shades off squinting.

"Holy shit!"

Someone looked at her, she looked away.

"Sorry.."

She pulled her hood lower, looking up at a building. And there he was. The man in black, The Batman himself staring right at her. She suddenly felt a little uneasy, so she asked the driver to let her off. She looked at the people on the bus before she left to make sure they didn't notice her. She climbed off the bus, looking around. She felt really weird, like she was being watched, but it wasn't Batman because that was six blocks away. It would be impossible. She held firmly on to her knife, walking down the alley that took her 'home'. She stopped to pull out a cigarette from her bag, she dug around in it, the suddenly she was grabbed from behind, lifting her in the air. She cried out, kicking her legs.

"KYAA~!!"

They stopped suddenly, then heard a weird noise, then an odd puff of smoke went in her face, everything went fuzzy and black.


	7. Chapter 7

**_This chapter is NOT short~ enjoy_**

Everything seemed a blur, muffled noises and it was dark. She groaned, feeling like throwing up.

'What happened?'

She fought to remember that, suddenly, she froze as she heard HIS voice.

"Are you awake?"

Kirsty didn't answer, then suddenly, the blindfold was taken off. A blinding bright light hit her face, her eyes stinging she closed her eyes, opening them slowly to get used to the brightness. She coughed a few times, the substance still sitting in her lungs.

"Wh-what's going on? Where am I?"

"You're safe."

Kirsty looked at the eyes in the dark masses of the bat mask.

"Safe? I was already safe! You should have just left me alone!"

She struggled to get up and knock him one, but her hands and feet were cuffed to the chair she was seated in.

"I was already safe!"

The Batman walked towards her, then he stopped a few inches from her.

"You were a captive of The Joker. You were a hostage. You were NOT safe."

He said, his growling voice echoed in the large room. She attempted to look around, but felt a firm hand grab her chin, making her look back at him.

"Why hasn't he killed you?"

Kirsty ignored him, still trying to look around.

"Answer me Kirsty."

She looked at him when she heard her name.

"I don't know. All I know is I wanna go back.."

"Why?"

"Beca- because it's my only place to call home now. I can't go back to my parents after I'm posted all over the news as a wanted criminal."

Batman spoke again, this time his voice was oddly smoother.

"You're not a wanted criminal. You're all over the news because The Joker took you hostage. Your parents are the ones putting you all over the news. They haven't given up on you."

Kirsty looked at him, her eyes bloodshot, her hair slightly messy, but worst of all, she was pale, like she was getting sick. She huffed.

"I..I can't go back. Wait, what are you asking me questions for? You're the fuck that grabbed me out of an alley way, you're the one who took me out of nowhere. I should be asking you questions!"

She struggled more, only to get another hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take it from here Batman."

Kirsty froze, looking to the side to see a fairly older man, with glasses and a moustache.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Commissioner Gordon. Just call me Gordon."

"I'll call you dead if you don't let me go."

He only sighed, sitting in the chair across from her. She watched as Batman left, she cared less where he went. Whoever he was, she was going to kill him. He had no right to up and take her.

"Kirsty. You were kidnap-"

"Yeah, I know; by The Joker, right? I'm a missing person, and blah-blah-blah."

"That's right. Do you know why he took you out of that group of hostages?"

"The ones he killed?"

"Y-Yes."

"Nope."

"Are you sure? You're the only person who has survived this long after being captured by The Joker."

"Do I win a prize?"

"Kirsty, enough with the smartass talk. You'll be in county if you don't give us what we wanna know."

"So? I don't care where I end up now, I'm not giving up The Joker to you guys."

She then stopped talking, wondering why she was defending a wanted criminal, a crazy person, and a pervert. She shrugged to herself, her mind brainwashed by The Joker, her thoughts weren't straight. Gordon huffed, taking off his glasses as he wiped them, then he pulled out a set of keys, taking her cuffs off.

"You'll be here for a while then."

"Okay, get me a beer!"

She shouted as he left, she groaned, putting her head on the table, crossing her arms.

"Stupid..stupid..stupid. I shouldn't have left."

**_~-~-~_**

The Joker woke up with a start, sitting upright. Cracking his neck, he shrugged, then continued to put on the cream make-up. He looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was midnight? He finished up, then put on his gloves and jacket.

"Oh Kirsty baby~"

He skipped through the hallways, into the large dirty hall. His men came running.

"Uh..boss, you _need_ to see something."

The Joker looked around for Kirsty, then looked at the man.

"Yesss?"

They all walked to the TV, it was on the news. His jaw dropped slightly. There were millions of reporters and cameras outside the Gotham Police Station as Commissioner Gordon came out, a few police officers cleared a path. Behind Gordon was his muse.

"What's she doing on the TV?"

She seemed to be angry, she was kicking and screaming, she kicked a cop in the face, breaking his nose, blood pouring all over the place.

"**LET ME GO**!!"

She didn't wanna go to county. But she was going somewhere a lot worse. Arkham.

The current news channel that was on was intensely close to the front where Kirsty and Gordon walked by. She looked at the camera, hoping that The Joker would be watching. So far, The Joker was crouched on the couch, watching the TV intently.

She spoke.

"Sa-ay-ve-ay me-ay."

She was suddenly dragged into the car, the cameras blanking out.

"And there you have it folks. The Joker's latest victim rescued, by the vigilante Batman. She is being transported to Gotham's Arkam Asylum, where she'll be watched over until she gets over her recent situation."

Why would she be speaking to him in pig latin? Whatever.. The Joker's mind was screaming in a million different languages. He was going to kill a ton of people. They took his toy, and he wanted it back. He decided to do something he hadn't done in a while. He grabbed a random phone from one of the men, calling the news station.

"Put me live, or these hostages die."

As gullible as humans are, they immediately put him live.

"Good evenin' Gothammm'ah."

He paused for a moment.

"I hope you still'ah have your wits about you. You took my fun away, and now I'm going to get it back, but nobody knows when'ah."

He cackled into the phone.

"The missy belongs to me, and I WILL have. Her. Back."

He clicked the phone, grabbing the knife out of his jacket. He growled slightly, his rage pretty much consuming him.

"Nobody takes my things and lives to see another day. As I said before, I'm a man of my word'ah."

He screamed with laughter, then snapped the phone off.

**_~-~-~_**

It had been a few days since Kirsty had been transported to Arkham, she had acted out in violent ways, she was sitting in a corner of a padded room and was pretty much helpless as she was strapped into a straight jacket. Her mind was slipping, all this happening at once, she couldn't handle it whatsoever. She lost the color to her face, and her eyes were dull. Her hair was slightly messy, but that was the only thing she wanted to take care of. She loved her hair. Everything else was wilting like a once beautiful rose sucked into darkness. She sighed, wondering when she would be able to go back to her normal life, something to before she got kidnapped.

"If only I could rewind time, I wouldn't have gone to cash my cheque.."

She groaned, trying to stand up. She was pretty good at taking the straight jacket off, but it was oddly cold in the room this time. It was pretty routine for her. First she would wake up, people would bring her medication and breakfast, she would be drugged up for a few hours as she would sleep, then she would wake up, go to the rec room, someone would bug her, she would kick their ass for ever talking to her, then she would get sent in the padded cell for six hours.

"And they think this helps.."

She walked back and forth of the room, then she heard people coming, so she sat down, pretending to sleep. The door unlocked, she opened her eyes to see Commissioner Gordon.

"What do you want.."

"The nurses tell me you haven't been too good."

"No, I'm just fine.."

He helped her up, then he took off the straight jacket.

"Mister G, how much longer and I gunna be in here? It's supposed to help me get over being a hostage, but lately it's making me feel **worse**."

Gordon patted her back, they walked to the visiting room, sitting at a table.

"Well, we found you a place where you could stay for a while, The Joker is planning on getting you back. He has already started a stir amongst the city again."

"What did he do?"

"He's blown up all the other Asylums, but he hasn't blown this one up because you're here."

"Uhh..okay? Where does this put me?"

"We have a reason to believe he won't kill you. We could use this to our advantage."

Kirsty nodded no.

"Why not?"

She leaned closer, so only he could hear.

"Look, Commissioner. He might be the cities most wanted criminal right now, but he does have heart. Somewhere under all that make-up and..scaryness..Uhh..yeah.."

Gordon looked at her. She still seemed to be drugged up slightly.

"You're sure of this?"

"I'm not telling you any more though. It'll make things worse. He'll either kill me, or kill more people. Either way, if I tell, you fail again at your job of protecting the city."

She was talking all serious as she knew The Joker would come steal her again, she actually wanted him to, but she was making the city believe otherwise all his talk about how cruel the city really is, she actually saw things alot more clear. Gordon looked at the clock.

"Look, I'm going to have to cut our time short. I have a press conference to go to."

"Alright…"

Gordon nodded. Kirsty waved bye as he left. She groaned, not liking the fact that she was being left alone. What she didn't know, she would be getting quite the visitor tonight.

**_There ye go people. More to come. REVIEW~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pardon the poor grammar at spots..Anyways, I've got my brain back. I left it somewhere at school, but it took the bus home and found me instead. Anyways, enjoy!!_**

It seemed like hours had passed by, it was twelve thirty-six, and nothing was going on. Kirsty seemed to be the only patient awake, she was watching the TV in the rec-room. Her mind insanely drugged, the only thing that was going through her head was The Joker. She wondered why he didn't kill her yet. Why hadn't he kicked the living shit out of her yet? Why hadn't he carved words into her skin, or so many other things she heard him do? Why? Why?

She kicked the coffee-table, pulling out a smoke from her bra, lighting it up. She puffed on it, her muscles instantly relaxing. She hugged her knees, her hair hanging lazily around her shoulder, hiding her face. She hated her life. She hated how everyone made her feel small, that she was losing her grip on life. She hated everything. She hated, and I mean HATED this place. She started to get angry, so she puffed on her smoke harder, her hands shaking slightly. She got a slight head rush, so she stood up, walking around for a while. She started to pace, getting anxious. She felt as if something awesome was going to happen, but being in this place, she doubted it. Kirsty walked back and forth, biting her nails. She couldn't handle this place much longer. It was so boring. No magazines, no time to sit in the tub for hours like she used to, and no music. The shit they played here wasn't even modern. It was like, a haunted sanatorium feel to it when they played the oldies music. The only song she didn't mind was an old Johnny Cash song, but it still scared her. She decided to go talk to someone, one of the therapists.

She sauntered down the hall, asking to see one of the staff that was on late. She waited at the desk, playing with the hem of her shirt. She stared at the floor for some time, the Nurse at the desk hadn't returned. She wondered why, so she rang the bell. Suddenly, there was a bunch of gunshots. She froze, seeing blood splatter on the wall. She ducked down, not wanting whoever it was to find her, she booked it past them grabbing the keys off of a corpse, tripping, she landed in a pile of blood. She heard a familiar cackle coming from somewhere within the halls. Her heart skipped a beat, but this time, his laugh seemed different. More menacing.

She flinched as the laugh came closer, so he jumped up, blood over her body, she took off to the showers, knowing nobody would even look for her in there. There were cameras in the shower, because some people had killed themselves in the past, so they had to watch everything a person did. She qietly ran down the halls. A large explosion rang from somewhere within the building. She looked around, the room was dark, she didn't wanna risk turning on the lights, so she picked open a few of the nurse lockers, finding a few things she could wear. She tore her clothes off, putting on a black blouse, then she found a black buttoned up jacket, pulling that on as well. She needed pants and shoes. She opened more lockers,finding a pair of brown runners, then looked for more. She only found a pair of shorts, then a black skirt, so she kept her baggy white ants on. They had some blood on it, but it was mostly the shirt. She shivered, finding some gloves and a toque. It was snowing outside as she looked, seeing snowflakes. There were screams and explosions going on around the building, but she was stuck staring out a window. She had a great view of the city. Some would have said it was beautiful, but her mind had become twisted so she found it extremely ugly. She found herself thinking like such, and she slapped herself.

"Don't become something like him."

She looked around then froze as she heard his voice come over the intercom.

"Hello fellow crazies and daisies! I hope you are enjoying the party tonight, we brought gifts for everyone!"

She felt odd, everything seemed to start slowing down then she listened as he spoke more.

"Now'ah, I'm looking for someone. Someone named Kirsty. She has black and brown hair, and she's real-ly pret-ty. Hand her over or your building and your lives are gone."

She heard someone enter the large bathrooms so she ducked down, crawling, hiding under the sinks. It was dark, but suddenly the lights came on. She covered her mouth as she gasped trying to stay as still as she could. She heard the footsteps, then the person seemed to leave as the doors shut, the lights going off. She sighed in relief.

"Come out come out, wherever you are'ah."

This was another one of his mind games, this time it was working on her. As vulnerable as she was at the moment, she was shaking. She just wanted to go home. She wanted everything to be normal again. She backed up, into the lockers she cried out. Turning around, she sighed in relief. She turned around, then froze.

"Hiding are we?"

She backed up, her face lost all color as she noticed he was shot twice, and yet he was able to stand. His face was twisted into a menacing grin.

"N-no."

She squeaked, then found herself being pinned to the ground.

"Did you run?"

She cried out in pain as his weight crushed her lungs, and it didn't help much as his hands were wrapped around her neck, threatening to close her air passage.

"N-no. I swear!~"

He laughed, leaning closer to her.

"Prove it."

"B-Bat.."

She pulled her arm free from under his knee, pressing her thumb in his shoulder where he was shot. He roared in pain, she pushed him off as she rolled away, standing up. She took off into the maze of lockers, climbing into the nearest one.

"I know you ran."

She couldn't help the tears, they fell down her cheeks, her breathing hitched. She covered her mouth to cover up her breathing.

"GET OUT HERE!"

She flinched again, the heard footsteps coming closer. She closed her eyes, wanting it to go away, but he opened the lockers one by one. She dreaded what was to happen if he found her in the last one. He came closer and closer, then right when he was about to open it, she kicked open the door, crushing his hand and part of his arm. She jumped out, running past him, out of the showers. She ran down the halls, a sting on her arm. She looked at it, the jacket was cut and so was her arm. He sliced her arm before she even noticed. She pulled the jacket off, part of the blouse ripped too. Where were her clothes? She pulled out her keys, then she looked up to see him running at her. She dodged him, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her into a room. She struggled, he covered her mouth.

"Kirsty!"

He pinned her against the wall, she was freaking out. He held her there until she stopped, looking down. He waited to say something, but she lunged at him.

"You ruined my life you asshole!!!"

They went flying back, she punched him square in the nose a sickening crack came from the blow. She broke her knuckle and his nose. She suddenly backed up.

"Why?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST FUCKIN' LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

He sat up, grunting slightly at his loss of blood as he cracked his nose back in place. He shook his head, kicking her in the stomach. She fell down, coughing up blood. He kicked her over and over.

"I told you not to run!"

"I DIDN'T RUN!"

She coughed, her body giving out on her. She started twitching slightly, then suddenly started to convulse. He kneeled down, holding her still. Keeping her on her side so she wouldn't choke on her tongue, he stayed quiet. He then picked her up when she passed out, bridal style. It was something slightly romantic, but if you consider two psychotics abusing each other romantic. He pulled out a switch.

"I got my prize back, LET'S GO!"

He kicked the back door open, walking towards a van. He lay her on the cold metal floor, about 12 people cramming into the van, as other drove away in other vehicles. He danced around like a little boy as he pressed the button, the Asylum exploding into a large ball of black and red evil. He laughed in anger.

"Where's their saviour now?"

He snickered, jumping in the driver seat, speeding off as the rest of the building exploded, the area being engulfed in a hot smoke.

**_~-~-~_**

Batman stood on top of the large skyscraper near Wayne Tower, watching the large fireball erupt unable to help as he knew Kirsty was the only one who could stop this chaos. People would be angry that Batman didn't stop The Joker, but he knew what had to be done. Only Kirsty had the power to stop The Joker.

"Gotham needs a new hero. This time, it won't be me."

He then took off, jumping into the night.

**_~-~-~_**

It seemed like ages since she was able to wake up. Her mind had gone blank. The last thing she remembered was hiding under the sink in the bathrooms in Arkham. She knew the building was no more. She opened her eyes, seeing she was in the cot she had slept in when she was his hostage. She felt weak, her body was paralyzed. She looked around, her mind being enveloped in sleep again. It was like this for days, until she was strong enough to stay awake. She was awake a few times when 'he' came in to see her, he sat in a chair, watching her for hours. One time, she was awake for a few hours, but too weak to open her eyes, she knew he was in there, just..watching her. It creeped her out, but it was better than the babysitter she used to have.

She woke up, it was about 3 in the morning. She sat up slowly, her body still weak, so she fell forwards, onto her face. She groaned, slowly taking her time to stand up. She noticed they building looked different. Really different; smaller, but it was just as dirty. She noticed there were windows you could see out of, so she walked weakly against the wall towards the closest window. They were in the northern area of Gotham, where hardly anything happens since it was an hours drive from the Narrows. It was a lot harder to find for the cops or anything. She felt a lot safer here suddenly, she took a deep breathe, looking around. It was quiet, but there was a TV on somewhere. She walked down the halls, a few men standing guard without their masks on. They were either sitting in chairs or they were by themselves, doing their jobs so 'he' wouldn't kill them. She'd been around so much death lately, she was sure if she killed someone, it wouldn't disturb her. She opened a window, the breeze hitting her face.

"Oh, you're up? You're supposed to go to the boss."

Kirsty looked at a younger guy, he looked about twenty.

"I see…where are we?"

"I can't tell you exactly, just go see him, he'll probably tell you stuff."

She nodded, almost passing out again, but she leaned against the wall letting her sight focus. She held her head in pain, her mind screaming bloody murder for some reason. She shivered slightly, then made her way upstairs, a few flights. She heard the TV in the room next to the stairwell, so she opened it lazily. There was nobody around, so she looked for smokes. She sat at the table, her head in her hands. She groaned, then looked up seeing him sitting across from her, his shirt off bandaged. He had been shot twice she recalled, so she shrugged it off. She was used to seeing him without makeup when he was doing his own thing. At least he had hygiene. He looked like he brushed his teeth, but they were still stained yellow. He had insane bags under his eyes. She groaned.

"Why did you beat the shit out of me?"

"Why did you punch me?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm the boss."

"I punched you because I didn't know who you were. You of all people should know how a person gets when they are drugged up on that shit."

He stayed quiet, tossing a pack of smokes at her head. He even remembered to get her favourite kind. She lazily pulled one out, putting it on her lips as she lit it up. She felt a lot better.

"You got shot."

"Obviously suga'."

He stood up, she couldn't help but to stare. He had scars all over his body. She didn't want to know where they came from, but they looked good on him. He noticed her staring.

"Take your shirt off so I can gawk at you."

She looked away.

"Sorry.."

He seemed distant again.

"How come you're all psycho one minute, then when it's just me you're..normal?"

"I'm far from normal girly."

She huffed.

"Answer me."

"No."

She sighed, looking around for something to drink. She went to the fridge. Nothing but take-out and alcohol. She huffed, grabbing a grape cooler, chugging it back. She grimaced, the alcohol burning.

"This isn't something I enjoy after being half comatose for a few days."

"You were out for a week."

She coughed.

"A week? What happened?!"

He shrugged, pulling on a shirt. She noticed his scars on his face. They didn't seem to make her shiver anymore.

"You had a seizure."

She nodded, sitting on the old couch. She looked at herself, she looked like shit, her hands were gross. She felt really weak suddenly, so she stood up, putting the smoke in the ashtray and the can on the counter, then she collapsed. He looked at her, then he helped her up. Her body was burning up.

"You're sick."

"No shit.."

She mumbled, before she suddenly took off to the bathroom, the contents ofrom her stomach coming out in a gross rainbow of colors into the stained toilet. She fell over, wiping her mouth. She curled up into a ball, but felt strong arms go around her arms as he picked her up, putting her in the tub. He turned on the cold water, then turned it slightly warm and turned on the water. He wasn't saying anything, but he was oddly helping her. She noticed the look of sympathy on his face, mostly in his eyes. He looked at her, he stopped.

"Are you strong enough to take off your own clothes?"

She blushed slightly.

"I can try.."

He grumbled under his breathe, leaving the room. He left the door open as she sat up, pulling her clothes off slowly. He watched her from the corner of his eye, sipping on a can of beer. The water helped her regain the use of her muscles, soon she was sitting in the tub full of bubbles, she was washing herself quietly.

"Can you bring me a cigarette?"

He tossed them at her through the doorway, then a lighter as well. She leaned over, part of her showing. She looked to see if he was watching her, he was, so she gave him the finger, slamming the door shut. She lit a smoke up, leaning back. Her mind was calm, but so many questions raced through her head. Why was he acting like someone totally different? She pondered, then assumed that he had a double personality. One was crazy and got off shooting people, then the other was distant and, slightly comforting. She didn't know why, because she had lost her mind a few weeks ago. She shivered, realizing the water was ice cold. She was in the tub for hours. She looked at her fingers, they were more then pruned. She gagged, then stood up, pulling out the drain and turned on the hot water to wash her hair. He walked in.

"You're having another bath?"

"Shower. Get out."

"My turn."

He suddenly jumped in, she slapped him.

"Get the fuck outta here! Give me some privacy!"

I already have for three hours sexy."

He stared at her body, she hissed at him.

"Turn around then, I still have to wash my hair!"

He snickered, his face turning into a sick grin, making Kirsty shiver slightly. She suddenly jumped at him, he turned around his eyes wide. He was wearing his shorts still, but she was completely nude. They went flying to the floor, Kirsty hit her head on the floor, cutting her head.

"Ouch."

"What the fuck?"

He raised an eyebrow, sitting up.

"Sorry…I just.."

He lunged at her, attacking her mouth with his, she cried out, not knowing what to do, then suddenly her body began to take over for her.

**_WARNING~ Next chapter WILL contain sexual content, or "Lemon". I hate using fruit for a definition of porking it. HAHA. Anyways, there's the warning, yeah...read if you want, or dont..but yeah..REVIEW!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING. EXTREMELY DETAILED SEXUAL CONTENT. If you are easily disturbed, skip ahead~ Read if you want. Lol, I don't care, but I put the warning here to be kind to you other people. Now, be perverse!_**

Kirsty blinked, not knowing what just happened. As fast as it came, the moment was gone.

"What..Wh-"

He cut her off, grabbing her arms pulling her up, pinning her against the wall, attacking her mouth again. She cried out in shock, then realized he was..kissing her? Holy shit! He was kissing her! She thought her vision was blurring, but it was only the steam from the hot water spilling out into the room. She felt an odd sensation run through her, and she suddenly felt her body replying to his demands. It got insanely moist in the room, the lights in the bathroom burnt out. There was water on the floor, Kirsty slipped grabbing the shower curtain then they went crashing to the floor, their legs tangled in the plastic. Kirsty seemed to hit her head again, her mind all foggy, but this time it wasn't from the steam.

"J…"

She sat up, pulling the curtain off of them, the sexual tension suddenly vanishing from his eyes as he noticed she was slurring her words.

"Kirsty, did you hit your head again?"

"Uhh…kindaa..Yeahh?"

He huffed, getting up, turning off the water and grabbed a towel for her and he opened the door to let some light into the room. He put a towel over his shoulder, drying his hair off lazily, helping her up.

"Where we goin?"

"The bed. You hit your head again pretty bad."

Kirsty nodded, tripping on something they went flying to the bed, Kirsty landed halfway on him and halfway on the floor. Her face was insanely close to his. She looked at his face, smiling slightly. He huffed, alightly annoyed at her injuries all the time due to her clumsiness. He grumbled to himself, getting up grabbing a pill and a can of soda.

"Take this. You won't get a headache."

His intentions weren't abnormal, but what happened soon after surprised him. He was drying his hair when she suddenly latched onto him, invading his personal space, her lips attacking his. He smirked slightly, viciously kissing her. She didn't know why she was doing this, but the main thought she had in her mind was.

'What the hell, it wouldn't hurt to give him some fun.'

He wrapped his arms around her firmly, almost making it hard for her to breathe. He tossed her over, pinning her hands above her head, giving him full access to her body. He grinned like a pedofile, making Kirsty freeze. She suddenly had the feeling to kick him in the face and tell him, 'bad dog!'; but that feeling suddenly passed as something odd came over her. Maybe it was from the drugs he gave her. It did help with her headache, but it gave her poor judgement and poor vision. She squinted her eyes slightly, he was looking at her. She squinted, it looked as if he had no scars. She blinked a few times.

"Holy shit.."

He raised an eyebrow, letting go of her hands, she jumped at him, looking at his face, she didn't care that his hands were roaming, she was trying to fix her vision.

"You're really beautiful."

He snickered.

"Shut up and kiss me before I make you."

She snickered, obeying. For a while they were making out, then she felt something magical.

"Woah..Are you.."

He nodded slightly, nibbling on her lip.

"I guess you could say..anatomically correct'ah.."

She snickered, then he suddenly nudged her like a dog, nuzzling into her neck. He growled for some reason, this was destroying her barrier. Her mind was tied around him, all of her thoughts on him. Did he do this so she would become infatuated with him? Was this just another game? She felt his hardness on her leg, and she froze.

"Ehh…"

She suddenly sat up, not knowing what just happened. He grabbed her arm, making her lay back down, he over powered her just then. He made her kiss him, she was doing everything he wanted. He was in heaven, but she wasn't. She didn't feel like going all the way, but she knew he wanted to. She was now stoned out of her skull, with a insanely horny man on top of her, wanting her to give into HIS desires. She sighed, then she took over the situation.

"Wait.."

She leaned over, grabbing something she could use for a blind fold. She grabbed a tie that was on the floor, then pushed him rather harshly on the bed, she sat on his chest, he was gawking at her breasts, she rolled her eyes, covering his eyes with the tie, leaning down, her skin lightly touching his chest. She snickered at his shiver, so teased him more, taking his hand, guiding his hand with hers over her body. He suddenly ripped off the blindfold, his eyes smouldering with a dark lust. Something inside her was screaming for help, but she was in no position to say stop now. She was done for.

_'Oh snap..'_

He grabbed her, pinning her down, her legs slightly spread as he ripped off his shorts. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as the feeling of being nervous settled right in between her eyes.

"Okay, you win."

She attacked his lips with her own, the feeling of his scars tickling her cheeks made her heart skip a beat. SHE of all people was going to do the dirty with the cities most wanted criminal. He was already hard at attention, the view made her shiver. She wanted his full attention, so she moaned slightly. He suddenly got up, pushing her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. He grabbed her thighs, lifting her up, she gave him the go ahead. He licked his lips, those venomous lips. He pushed into her, her eyes going wide. He actually did it. Holy shit! She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him do the work. Her mind went blank, she felt herself suddenly on the floor.

Laying underneath him, totally dominated, she was surprised none of his men ran into the room at the way they were making loud noises and crashing things around the room. The agonizing pleasure erupting from within him scared her slightly, making things all the more exciting.

He then took her from the bottom, she grinded against him slowly, but painfully, making him groan and bite his bottom lip. The view she had of him was amazing. He was so, calm, then again he was like a raging animal. They locked eyes, communicating only with their bodies. She could tell he was close to his climax from his shaky breathing and his almost rock hard member. She was close as well.

"Jo-"

"Jack."

"JACK!"

She almost died at the feeling of her orgasm, he snickered at her, then he groaned as he suddenly came. He held her hips still, his dirty nails digging into her skin, blood drawing slightly from different spots. He grunted, then pushed her off, she fell beside him, her breathe ragged, her eyes diluted. He rolled over, wrapping his arm around her tightly. She had no idea that sex was able to be this amazing. She giggled to herself.

"What?"

"I don't know..this was..woah.."

"Just woah?"

Kirsty sat up, stretching her body. She got up, going to grab a smoke, but as soon as she stood up, she saw blood on her leg. She located its source, her face going white. He sat up, yawning lazily, his hair all over the place.

"Hm?"

"I-is that supposed to happen?"

He looked at her hand, then her legs.

"Was that your first?"

"No..This was..just.."

"Better than the others?"

"Mhmm.."

He cakled at her suddenly, he jumped up, prancing around her, poking her stomach speaking in a sing-song voice.

"Good ol' Joker took your cher-ry!!"

Kirsty raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in moods, but she was used to it, he was a psychotic being after all. She huffed, sitting on the bed, pulling out a smoke, tossing them lazily on the floor, leaning back against the pillows. He disappeared behind the door for a moment, grabbing toilet paper and her clothes and his clothes.

"How about we go celebrate?"

He handed her her items, and she groaned.

"But I'm tired, can I at least wash you off of me?"

"Nope! Get dressed!"

He gave her a evil look, she gave him the finger, pulling her clothes on lazily. He left the room only smirking to himself so she couldn't see. He was going to give her the best present ever. His heart was racing, this was going to be a magical night.

**_~-~-~END OF WARNING~-~-~_**

Kirsty dragged along lazily, wearing a jacket she found in a box back at the warehouse. She had no idea where they were going, but they jumped into the black van one of the henchmen stole. She sat in the back, keeping to herself, The Joker driving and a few guys with masks on holding guns. She assumed they were going to steal a bank in the area, but instead, they went right in the middle of downtown, to the police station. She didn't want to get noticed, so she looked around.

"J, where's your war paint?"

He pulled it out of his pockets, tossing it carelessly in the back. She rolled her eyes, opening the goo. She pulled her hair back in a lazy ponytail as she covered her face in white. He looked at the from the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

She painted her face in a way that made The Joker slam on the breaks, some of the guys going forward. One of them shot their guns, a hole in the roof now.

"Look what you just did!"

He pulled out a gun, shooting the guy. He laughed, his yellow teeth gleaming in the sun. He looked at Kirsty.

"Is that off the top of your brain?"

Kirsty shrugged.

"Uhh, yeah? Where else do you think I'd get the idea from? A clown magazine? Jeez."

He glared, keeping his eyes away from her. She shrugged, tossing the make-up back at him, he huffed.

"I'll tip the van, stop throwing shit!"

"Fuck you, you started man!"

He snickered, she glared at him. He continued to drive into the alley, but instead, he parked right in the front. He stared at Kirsty, wondering why she painted her face the same as someone he once knew. Harley Quinn. He killed her, now his mind was screaming to kill Kirsty, but he ignored it.

"Why are you staring at me like some dumb idiot?"

"Forget it. I'm going to get your gifts. Wait here. Let's go boys~"

He hooted like a maniac, jumping out of the van and onto the street. He pulled out his gun, his greasy hair shining slightly in the sun. As hot as it was, his face paint was already sliding off his face slightly, you could clearly see the creases in his face. He shot a few times into the air, a ton of policemen running out of the station and the henchmen started yelling for them to drop their guns and get on the ground. The Joker had shot three already who tried to advance on him.

"What's it gunna take; All of you dead or a few of you willing to surrender for your good buddies'ah?!"

Kirsty ducked down, so nobody would see her. She held onto the gun he gave her, but more or so if anyone saw her, she would end their life. She was sure she would be able to kill someone after seeing all of this shit go down since she was his hostage, but now, what was she to him? Still a muse? A toy? Pet? What was she? She suddenly had to find out. She jumped out of the van, pulling her hood down, her black hair flowing as she ran towards him.

"J..what am I to you?"

He gave her a 'what the fuck' look, grabbing her arm, pushing her away.

"Not now suga'. Daddy's busy."

Kirsty glared.

"No! I wanna know now!"

She noticed a police officer had a sniper on the roof, she pulled out her gun, shooting his in the face, blood flying around like rain, some hitting her face.

"Shit!"

A few more cops advanced on them, the she saw Commissioner Gordon run outside. She ducked away so they wouldn't see her. She ran behind the van, holding her breathe. She pulled out the knife, taking a few deep breathes. Could she really do this?

"Ahh, fuck it! I'll die sooner or later!"

She showed herself, then ran at a group of cops, pushing past them, grabbing Gordon, holding the knife to his neck, they went crashing to the ground, but she still held the knife to his neck.

"Back the fuck up!"

She roared at a few cops who tried to grab her, she pushed the knife deeper into his neck, blood coming from the wound. She glared, her eyes going back and forth. Gordon yelled for the cops to put their guns down. People around the streets were running away. Cop cars and swat vans pulled up suddenly, Kirsty still holding a death grip on Gordon, The Joker watching contently while he pointed his gun and a knife at some cops, the henchmen doing the same, but they were beating up some cops.

"PUT DOWN YOUR GUNS!"

He yelled, wincing slightly at the cut. She snickered, her mind slipping into a state of unstability at each passing minute. She knew her life before this was pointless to remember, she was now a criminal as she was assaulting the police Commissioner.

"Now, I'm going to choose a few men I want for some friends for the party tonight alright? I don't want any of your men to think about pulling a gun on anyone, unless it's them self. Hehe.."

She started to laugh, almost like she was about to cry, she was. She was losing her mind right on the spot. She rubbed her eyes with the hand that was around his waist, she grinded against him, making The Joker glare slightly. He was overly possessive about HIS things, but he didn't say anything. He would give it to her later. She told him to walk, and she pointed out a few guys to get in the van.

"Oh, I'm gunna need you kids to strip. Don't wanna find anything that would injure me now right?"

They did as she told them to, then when The Joker was fixed on something else, she whispered in Gordon's ear.

"It's too late for me to come back now."

She kicked him away, everyone jumped in the van watching them speed off. Gordon stood up, coughing. Man was that kid strong. He rubbed his neck, a few cops running to his aid. People got in their cars, attempting to go after them.

"No! Stop!"

They gave him a look of question, he was barely standing.

"She's not one of them."

"Sir, she killed a cop! She killed Martin Ordian! She's a bloody criminal!"

"She's just a kid as well! She could still back out! We hope the men will be alright, that's all we can do. Get me some medical help now."

The cops felt anger rising within them. This was exactly what Kirsty wanted. She was getting a better and better view of how cruel the city really is. She wanted to prove a point, but she wasn't able to figure out what it was just yet. She punched out the cops, all unconscious, she and J were the only ones in the van other than three other henchmen. She sat in the passenger seat quietly, trying to remain calm. Her heart was racing, and she was having trouble breathing. She couldn't believe she killed a person. It was a horrifying ordeal, but more or so, she liked the feeling of power it gave her, it was too much for her at the moment, she was handling all this information negatively, she leaned over, grabbing her head rocking back and forth. J looked at her a few times, racing back to their temporary stay. Her mind was making things seem difficult, she was slipping away somewhere distant. Her breathing hitched, J had to pull over to see what was wrong. She started screaming, kicking at the window. J grabbed her shoulders, seeing the look on Kirsty's face made him grab her wrists, holding her still. She started to convulse again, he didn't know what to do. He held her still, she cried her heart out. He was quiet, making sure she was okay, he knew she was young and it would be hard, but he needed her to know she was different than other people. He was twisting her into some drone, made of psychotics and odd theories he told her. It was easy for her to believe them, which made things easier for him. He still couldn't understand why he had a soft spot for her. He grimaced, feeling her go limp. He buckled her in the seat as they drove back to the warehouse.

"What the fuck is going on..I'm going crazy!"

**_Read and review lovelys. Holy craop this took me all day to figure out..:D_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the wait, My mind is concentrated on my future and finals. D: Ain't school a drag? REVIEW. I'm having slight trouble at typing up chapters lately, if anyone would wanna help me, message me~ Anyways, enjoy~**_

It seemed like hours she had passed out. She remembered she was half conscious when she felt herself being carried inside lazily, more or so she was dragged inside. She passed out, waking up to find herself in the bed, a purple jacket under head. She blinked, sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Eh.."

She felt a headache coming, so she pulled her hood up, grabbing her shades. She looked around, then found a note.

'Follow the arrows'

"………"

She crumpled up the piece of paper, not wanting to play games with anyone. She lazily pulled on her jacket, grabbing her smokes going to the roof. She didn't give a shit about anything at the moment, all she wanted was to smoke, and be alone. She remembered a incident at the police station, she grunted, going up the balcony and the stairs that led to the roof. It was almost night, the moon was starting to show, then on the other side of the world, the sun was setting behind the horizon. She sat down lazily crossing her legs. She pouted for a while, then pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up.

"Shit."

She realized she had no matches or a lighter. She would have to saunter off to 'his' part of the old, ugly, stinky building. She groaned, her head feeling fuzzy.

'He probably drugged me again. Stupid asshole..'

She climbed back down, climbing in her room, tripping on her own foot. She landed right on her face a piece of glass sticking out of her cheek. She huffed, pulling it out, feeling a small thin line of blood come down her cheek. She walked to the dirty bathroom, looking for something to cover the small cut. She started getting annoyed.

She took her jacket off, wincing as she stretched her arm.

"Ow!!!! Fuckity fuck ow!"

She froze, her whole body being hit with a wave of insane pain. She felt it from the left side of her ribs. She lifted her shirt up, seeing large bruises from different spots. That must be from when he suddenly started kicking her in the hospital.

'We still haven't settled that issue..'

She looked at herself in the mirror, deciding to wash her face. She hadn't heard from J in a while since she woke up, he was usually in her face. Then she remembered something: They had hostages. She pulled out the note, looking at it.

"Arrows; I would have expected clown shoeprints."

She changed her clothes, trying not to move her body too much as her torso was in pain's evil grip. Standing up, she pulled her black sweater on that had the skulls on it, brushing her hair, pulling it into a ponytail. Her purple pants didn't match, but like she cared anymore, all she wore was purple green and black lately since J threw out all her other clothes. She grunted, standing up. She walked down the halls then saw one of J's men at a door leading to the basement. She followed three arrows so far.

"Boss said to go downstairs to the last room on the left."

"Mmkay.. Do you have a lighter? I'm dying for a smoke."

He handed her a lighter, then she took off downstairs after handing it back. She walked down the stairs slowly, puffing on the smoke as she felt like turning around, going back to bed as her mind started to slip off again into the world of drugs. She hated him for that very reason. He always drugged her up. It's his fault for always getting her into problems where she'd end up hurting herself.

"Fucker.."

She walked down the hall, seeing the last few arrows were in blood. She raised an eyebrow, peeking her head in. She saw a few people who had their faces covered. She bit her bottom lip, looking around for J. He wasn't in the room. She turned around nearly screaming when she came face to face with him.

"Asshole. Stop doing that."

"I just love your face when you're scared."

She rolled her eyes, sitting on the floor in the hallway, covering her head.

"Ugh…I wanna sleep more.."

He kneeled down in front of her, bugging her by poking her sides, then trying to scare her with his knife to her neck. She was used to his psychotic antics, so she just swatted him away.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood."

He shrugged, standing up, swaying back and forth on his feet.

"…I got you a gift'ah."

She was out of her mental state, so she didn't know why those people were in the next room.

"Do you now.."

She mumbled, he grabbed her arm, she cried out as her side started to kick her mind to a pulp in pain.

"Fuck, watch it man!"

She punched his arm really hard, making his eyes go big.

"You kicked me a few times, remember? Look what you did you asshole, you impaired me for the time being."

She glared at him, throwing the last remnants of the burning tobacco at him, he swatted it away. She groaned, feeling like throwing up. She looked around, then turned around as she suddenly puked. He blinked, wondering why his bunny was so.. distant.

"You sick?"

Kirsty felt like killing him. She thought he was annoying, she wanted him to melt away, to disappear, turn into nothing.

"You decide! You ruined me! You kick my ass for no reason, you bug the shit outta me when I'm trying to sleep. You fuck around with my mind, and now I'm a crazy person. I'm seeing shit I don't wanna see, doing things I thought I'd never do! You decide if I'm sick! You treat me like shit, and what the fuck have I done to you?! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE ME A FUCKING LEASH!!"

She slapped him, wiping her mouth. She took a breathe, cracking her neck. Her mind was slowly going back to normal, the drugs floating away.

"That felt good.."

She looked at him, he was simply standing against the wall watching her.

"Well, what the fuck are you staring at clown?"

"Something. You seem different'ah."

"No shit skankface. I killed a person, of course I'm going to be morally disturbed..although, it felt kinda good."

He cut her off.

"Wanna do. It. Again'ah?"

She was about to rant about something then she had to look at him.

"What?"

"You heard'ah me."

"I know that idiot, I mean..you're asking if I want to kill a person again.."

"Uh…yeah?"

She pondered. It couldn't hurt. Wait! What the fuck?! He was talking about taking a life. Just for the hell of it as well!

"Actually..I'm tired. I wanna go back to bed."

He suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. She cried out in pain, feeling her body freeze due to the pain. He nuzzled against her, she wanted to punch him. She also wanted to kiss him. She ignored both, too distracted by the question he asked her and her body.

"Can't this wait till later?"

He licked her neck, his scars tickling her neck. She groaned, pushing him away.

"Stop it."

He shrugged, playing wit the knife in his hands, the opened the door, dragging her in.

"Hold up! I'm not grade 'A' right now!"

He ignored her, grabbing the camera that was on the table. He pulled up a chair, sitting on it. She stood at the doorway then walked towards him with the look he gave her. It sent shivers down her spine. She always hated that.

"WAKE UP!"

He literally barked out, the hostages flinching and waking up. Kirsty leaned against the chair, covering her head, wanting to sleep. She didn't care about anything right now, she wanted to sleep, never wake up. She heard his giggles and cackles, he pulled their blindfolds off one by one, they all had a look of fear on their face. She watched quietly, then she gasped as she saw someone she knew.

"No. J, No. No!"

He looked at her, she grabbed his arm, her eyes pleading. He smirked.

"Ahh, did something happen?"

"Uh..I just…I can't do this."

He took a step towards her, she backed up, soon she was at the wall, he was towering over her. She gulped, staring at his emotionless eyes. He seemed to have a weird power over her, she looked away.

"LOOK AT ME!"

She flinched, looking up at him, but suddenly felt the urge to yell back at him.

"I AM YOU DUMB SHIT!"

He smirked, backing up. She glared, he handed her the knife. She looked at the blade that was in her hand, she looked at the hostages. She dropped the knife, backing up, shaking her head. She took off out of the room out into the hall. She heard him yelling and swearing, and he punched someone.

"GET BACK HERE!"

She took off running up the stairs, deciding to hide on the roof. She might as well smoke if he was going to punish her. She would fight back anyways. She didn't know if he knew how to get to the roof, so she decided to climb from a different window. She heard him running up the stairs.

"Where is she?!"

He roared at someone.

"I seen her go to her room boss!"

He growled even more, mumbling things she couldn't understand. She hid by the ledge, keeping her body hidden in the shadows. She looked around, seeing a ladder. She grabbed onto it, pulling herself up. The pain coming from her ribs didn't help much as she pulled herself up the ladder. She almost slipped in the process, she hit her ribs right in the middle where it hurt the most. She cried out, she covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her. Most of the windows were either open or broken. She crawled up to the roof, leaning against the large vent shaft. She groaned, spitting out blood.

"That's not good.."

She pulled out her smokes, taking out the lighter the guy handed her as she ran by when she left to go outside to come up here. She lit a smoke up, leaning against the side. Her mind started to get fuzzy, but she took deep breathes to keep her body from doing anything stupid. She sighed, remembering the look on her fathers face as she looked at the group of hostages. Her eyes felt watery. She was never on good terms with him, yet she was shedding tears because of the predicament he was in.

"Why?..."

She blinked.

"Why…why so serious?"

She felt an odd urge to laugh, but as soon as she was about to, she felt a arm on her shoulder, gripping it tightly. She turned to look at the person, then gasped as she saw the man in black.

"You don't look so good."

Kirsty nodded, not caring if he took her away. The Joker would come and find her again anyways. He pretty much owned this city.

"I've had better days.."

She noticed he wasn't on the move to catch anyone.

"What..what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up. Knowing the Joker won't let you off the hook easily, I came to you."

"Aren't you as little..worried he might come up here?"

"He's too foolish to bother you right now. I saw the look on his face."

She blinked.

"So..you know there are people in the basement, I might have to kill?"

He nodded, Kirsty snickered a little as she watched those fake ears nod along with him. She felt her insides give out, she felt like passing out, but instead, she started coughing. The man in black took her arm, looking at her.

"What happened? You are coughing up blood."

She noticed the look in his eyes. She seen them before, but he looked away before she could say anything.

"I got into a fight with the clown.."

He didn't say anything.

"You should get some medical attention."

"Yeah right, he's not going to let me leave."

"You can persuade him."

Kirsty looked at him pondering.

"What do you mean?"

"I said what I had to. Now, go get some help."

Kirsty huffed, tossing the smoke over the edge, watching it fall. She coughed a bit more, this time she felt her body give out, she collapsed. Batman grabbed her before she fell.

"I'll take you to get help."

"N-no..I'll get him to take me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…just..go..I'll contact you somehow..Uh..yeah…Just go.."

She felt him let go, she looked down, then back up and he was gone. She groaned, getting up. She was already too weak to climb back down, so she pulled out her phone, calling The Joker's.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Kirsty groaned.

"On the roof..Somethings wrong with me..I can't stand, I'm bleeding.."

"Wait, what? The roof? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She noticed the worry in his voice, she almost choked on her tongue. She really was getting into his head, or this was all a dream.

"Just..help me out.."

She hung up her phone, closing her eyes, feeling her fingers go numb.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it's a little odd, I'm tired today.**_

"It's been a few hours."

"Obviously'ah."

"When do you think she's going to wake up?"

"I don't know. I'm uh..not one to know these things."

The Joker stood in front of the mirror, staring at the blood on his clothes. Kirsty was in bad shape, and it was his fault. He enjoyed making her feel pain, making her feel broken, but he didn't know why he felt a little guilty for making her THIS broken.

He was staring at himself in the mirror, talking to himself. He could care less if someone saw. He turned around, seeing Kirsty leaning against the door frame, her eyebrow arched at him.

"Oh, well, isn't that good. You're still alive."

"You might not be after I'm done with you."

He shrugged, grabbing her cheeks, pinching them like a little kid, totally ignoring her attitude.

"You look like a wittle baby when you just wake up! I just wanna pinch your wittle cheeks."

Kirsty slapped his hand away, punching him in the arm, making him laugh as he turned on the TV, watching the news.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"Why are you calling me something that belongs on the human body and not in the human language?"

She grumbled, groaning as she walked to the ugly bed and lay back on it, grumbling into the pillow.

"Shut up. Just…shut up."

She winced as she sat up, being careful not to make and sudden movements, ignoring him completely. She stood up, walking to the over to light up a smoke. He suddenly jumped up, grabbing her wrists.

"Those aren't good for you."

"Oh yeah? Try it. You'll feel good."

He pushed him away, he only grunted, taking her smokes.

"Hey! Fucker. Give me my smokes."

"Ask politely bunny!"

"I'm not asking, I'm commanding."

"Oh, so you're the boss now?"

She took a deep breathe, it was insanely difficult not to blow up and kill him. She grabbed her jacket, wincing as she put it on.

"Leave me alone."

"Just where do you think you're goin suga?"

Kirsty froze as she heard the sound of a cocked gun. She turned around, smiling nervously.

"Uhh…for a smoke?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? And why's that?"

She noticed he was staring at her blankly, he was drinking. She distracted him from grabbing her shoe. He sauntered over to her, putting the gun on the table, she then noticed the blood on his clothes.

"You on the rag?"

She snickered slightly, holding her shoe, then dropped it on the floor, taking her jacket off. She yawned, going to sit on the shabby couch.

"You were bleeding from your mouth."

Kirsty blinked, remembering that she was.

"I blame you for my pain."

"Why thank you honey."

Kirsty made a gagging expression. It was oddly comfortable, he seemed so calm it was almost scary.

"Uhh…how come you're not psycho today?"

"I'm always psycho."

"True, but you seem..different."

"I'm not, I'm just relaxed. I had some fun while you were sleeping."

The thought that went though her head made her cough.

"You did WHAT?!"

"Now now, I didn't touch you. I was playing with our hostages."

She sighed in relief.

_'Shit I'm a pervert.'_

She mentally slapped herself for thinking he would do that, she looked him over.

_'He would do that..I guess I was lucky.'_

She stood up, looking around for something to eat.

"Where's the food?"

"None here, you have to go get some, er..I'll order some, then we can keep the deliboy."

She shrugged, she didn't really care what went on, but then she started to feel really uncomfortable thinking that her father was either dead or alive, in the basement in this very building. She had no clue if anyone was alive down there.

"Uh..J.."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, she blinked, gulping.

"Those…those hotages."

"Oh, no worries, I didn't kill dear old daddy."

Kirsty sighed in relief.

"Wait, how'd you know he was my father?"

"Oh, he asked why you were here, and by the display of emotions you gave when you saw him, it's quite obvious little one."

She grumbled, then he suddenly had her shoulders in a death grip.

"We're going to pay him a visit soon, I suggest you dress nicely. I'm sure he'd want to have his beautiful wittle baby looking pretty before he dies!"

He cackled, leaving Kirsty blank, she then felt like running. Her gut was kicking her ass, telling her to turn and run. She suddenly tried to struggle, making the joker laugh more. He was his creepy self again, making the chill on Kirstys' spine tingle a million times over. He grabbed her neck, pinning her to the door.

"You want to run again? Go ahead. I'll find you, and you won't live to see another day again."

He pulled her out of the way, pulling the door open. His arm led the way out, but Kirsty didn't move.

"Aww, does the baby wanna stay with daddy?"

She glared at him, knowing he was playing with her head again.

"If..if I left, I'd get caught. If…I..I have nowhere to turn to anyways..I uh.."

She stammered at his dark stare, her body feeling cold.

"Good choice rabbit."

He grabbed her arm, dragging her along as they started to make their way downstairs. Kirsty was dreading the next few moments, wishing she was never born.

"Daddy, we're back!"

Kirsty was pushed into the room, her head connecting to the floor. It made her dizzy, but she sat up, rubbing her head weakly. Not only did her body hurt, now she would get a headache. This just couldn't get any worse. Her mind was spinning. What was The Joker trying to make her do? It didn't seem too good as he had the look of pure evil on his face, and that disasterous grin on his pale face. She stood up, looking around. They were all gone, then there was one person left. Her father. Then it clicked. The blood on the floor, all over his clothes, some of it hers, and someone elses, and..and the knife on the table. This guy was seriously nuts.

"Uh.."

The Joker skipped towards Kirsty, grabbing her hand, giving her the knife. He sauntered over to a camera, grabbing it. He turned it on, zooming in and out of Kirsty's face.

"Smile for the camera pretty."

Kirsty just stared at the floor. She didn't want to do this. She couldn't. But she was being forced into it, against her will.

"Look at me pretty."

Kirsty ignored him.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Kirsty flinched, looking at him.

"What's your name?"

She decided to play his game, so it could save her own ass.

"M-my name. Kirsty.."

"And, what are you doing Kirsty?"

He giggled like a maniac, the camera shaking.

"Uh..Having some fun.."

She put on a fake smile, bouncing on her feet.

"What kind of fun are you having?"

"Loads of fun!"

The Joker jumped out of his chair, grabbing Kirsty. She freaked out, he dropped the camera, pinning her down with his legs. He laughed menacingly, licking his lips. He stared down creepily at her.

"This looks familiar!"

Kirsty groaned, feeling bile rising within her throat. She hated feeling vulnerable. She struggled more, only to get a punch to the jaw.

"Wanna act like that? Huh?!"

Kirsty didn't really get what he was saying.

"After all I did for you, you go around and toss my pret-ty little gift back in my face?"

"This is NOT a gift, you're telling me to murder my father!"

"I thought you hated him."

She nodded yes, but looked at him.

"It's only natural to not want to kill your family.."

He ignored her, grabbing the camera and turning it back on she had a look of fear in her face, his creepyness raising a level each minute that passed. She realized why she was drawn to him. He's psychotic antics turned her on. She suddenly felt her cheeks grow red, he blinked, watching her.

"You female creatures are so weird."

"So are you cock blocks. Get off of me."

He climbed off, the uncomfortable feeling was gone, it was like he had a really strange impact on her, one minute she'd be fine, the next she'd be a raging lunatic. He turned the camera off.

"Start again?"

"Uh.."

"Look at me."

Kirsty looked at him, his eyes seemed to be full of curiosity and things she couldn't figure out.

"You WILL do what I tell you."

"I'm not your slave."

"True, but I do have your life, I can take it if I please."

He had a point, she shrugged.

"Well, give me something.."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to see what I'm doing, I don't wanna know what I'm about to do."

He nodded no, standing up.

"NOW."

"No."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?! YOU'RE MAKING ME KILL MY FAMILY!"

"And, I should care why? I'm only trying to teach you a lesson."

She stopped freaking out, looking at him. She stood up, walking towards him. She slapped him, glaring at him. He only smiled, putting the knife in her hand. She looked at it, she started to tremble. She would put up a fight, try anything to make him change his mind, but she didn't know what would happen to her after. He was the kind of person to just..do things, so it was unexpecting.

"I uh.."

"Lesson number one. If you wanna be like me, you gotta know what it's like to lose something close to you. You can't let anything break you, and I'm trying to do that very thing suga'."

She didn't know what he meant, so she just went along with it. Her headache was still bugging her, so she was half aware of the surroundings. She just felt like standing still. She watched him turn on the camera again, watching his odd acting or whatever he was doing. He was saying things like, 'This city has a new creeper in town, and she's my princess.' Really weird things like that. He pointed the camera at her, zooming in on her face.

"See that face Gotham? That's a nightmare starting to wake up. She's going to be worse than I, and nobody can stop her. Nobody. Not even The Batman."

Kirsty felt her mind settle into a bucket of ooze, everything seemed to be distant. All this talk about breaking self righteousness made her head hurt. She felt like screaming at everyone, screaming at her Father, at The Joker, at the fuckin' walls. She listened to her gut, and all she heard was 'murder'. She looked at the knife, a creepy, sick grin on her face. Her old self was slipping away from just a few words, nothing made sense. Then she had a flashback. Right in the middle of the wrong moment, she was stuck in the past, her mind forcing her to remember.

_"Look at all this blood."_

_"Yeah, messed up ain't it?"_

_"Mhmm..Look, we have to help the girl before she's dead. From the looks of it, she won't have enough time left."_

_She looked around, she was in an alley, half alive, her life slipping away along with her blood. She was stabbed in the shoulder, her body violated by a gang of thugs. She was attacked, coming home from the store. The bloody store. Why did this happen?_

She froze, blinking. She noticed the Joker stood against the wall, holding the camera to her face.

"Uh..what's the hold up lovely?"

Kirsty shook her head, hiding her face.

"Nothing…let's just get this over with."

"That's my girl."

She rolled her eyes, gripping the knife in her hand. She walked up to the man laying on the floor, his eyes covered. She played with the knife for a while, then cut the blindfold off with the flick of her wrist. She watched this man her eyes dull and distant, his eyes locking with hers.

"Kirsty…I"

"SHUT UP!"

The Joker watched patiently, wanting her to know his point. He knew it would click. Kirsty glared at her father, having that flashback made it hard to think.

"Why weren't you there?"

"W-what?"

"Why. Weren't. You. There?"

She clicked her tongue, looking at the knife.

"ANSWER ME!"

The Joker stifled a giggle, the camera shaking. Kirsty looked at The Joker.

"Shut your mouth clown. You're next."

The look in her eyes, made him snicker even more, this was getting interesting.

"Kirsty..I..I never meant to hurt you. I was busy with work."

"Always busy. Don't you have other excuses? That's all I ever heard from you. 'I'm busy baby, maybe next time.' FOR WHAT?! All I ever asked was for you to give me a ride to the damn store, fuck. You are so stupid dad. You let me go into the narrows, on my own. ON MY OWN. Do you have any idea how fucking scary it is in this city?! I GOT RAPED AND I WAS STABBED! I COULD HAVE DIED!!"

"Kirsty please, let me explain- AAAUGHHH!!!"

Kirsty stabbed him in the shoulder, right were she was stabbed before, but she dragged the blade down, watching the blood pour out like a jug of milk. Some of it sprayed her in the face, she only licked her lips. This feeling, power. It made her want more. She needed to have more. The look on her fathers face made her cringe.

"Wipe that look off of your face you fucking mutt. It's too late for apologies. I'm not hearing another sorry from anyone ever again."

She grabbed his eyelids, slicing them off.

"You've never looked at me. Now you can look at me without blinking. Hahah!!"

She started laughing, having fun cutting random chunks of skin off of this man. The Joker watched in amazement. He thought she wouldn't give in to him, but..what she was doing right now made him slightly uneasy. This girl, this kid, was playing in a pool of her own fathers blood, laughing. This city really did bring the criminal out in someone. Kirsty continued to cut up pieces of her father, cursing him, saying things like, 'This is for leaving me alone all the time with a fuck up of a mother. This is for never caring, this is for leaving me to die in an alley, this is for being a fucking cop.'

Once the man stopped bleeding, she felt the blood on her hands. It was really, soft, but it stank of iron and gore. She stood up slowly, searching her pockets. She was literally covered in blood, her hands were shaking insanely. She grabbed her lighter, trying to light it up. She walked back and forth trying to light it up. She pulled her hand through her hair, tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"I hope you know what the fuck you just made me do."

She stared the The Joker, who was simply sitting in the chair, watching the video.

"It's to prove a point lovely."

"What's this point? The city isn't as good as it seems? Families aren't so happy? Things are always dark?"

"Somewhere along the lines. Go wash up, you'll understand it sooner or later."

Kirsty glared, noticing she had a death grip on the knife again. She shook her hand, letting the blade drop to the ground. She tried lighting her smoke, then The Joker got up, taking the lighter lighting her smoke for her.

"That stuff will kill you."

"This will if you won't."

She turned to leave, puffing on the smoke.

"A bath does sound good."

_**I guess this chapter is a little lame, I'm trying to keep my mind straight. Lol, too many ideas for stuff that happens later in the story, but when I come to typing, it just gets…stupid and I don't remember it. Lol. Aside from that, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_This is just a filler chapter, I've been in the process of moving. I'm moved in and all, but I'm still having trouble with other stuff. this is a slightly shorter chapter, but I'll have a chapter or two done today, btu who knows if I'll post them. Maybe I like to make you humans wait. Just kidding. Have a good day and ENJOY!_**

"Kirsty, come with me for a moment. Puh-leazzze?"

Kirsty rolled over, ignoring J completely. The past few days had been hell for her, him making odd videos and killing random people just wasn't her interest right now. He was being oddly kind to her more and more, and she was used to him being abusive and perverted. She looked at her hands, they were clean. She had a shower earlier, but this feeling of being dirty wouldn't leave her.

"Kirsty. I want so show you something."

_'What does this idiot want now?'_

She thought, sitting up.

"What is it?"

She crossed her legs lazily, pulling on a sweater, pulling her hair out of the bun, letting it flow around her form freely.

"I got a gift for you! Come, come see it!"

"Nope. I'm going out."

"No you're not. You are coming with me."

She sighed, getting up, walking towards him. He held his arm out, she swatted it away. He sauntered up to her, like a little kid, but the darkness in his voice made her stop.

"Look at me."

Kirsty looked at him from the corner of her eyes, he pulled out a knife, grabbing her, pulling her into a random room. She had slowly started to go numb, she hardly showed any emotions anymore. He proved his point over and over, it was like he couldn't get enough. He grabbed a chair, pulling it up, pushing Kirsty to sit down.

"Hey what the fuck?!"

He leaned closer to her, holding the knife in her mouth. She froze, looking at him. He seemed annoyed.

"Now, I've been nice to you since I kidnapped you. And all you do is treat me like I'm the bad guy. Look around you kiddo, who else do ya' got?"

Kirsty looked down, hiding her face. She felt a weird sensation coming over her.

"You don't have anyone. Look. I'm keeping you safe, nobody would wanna fuck around with you now that you're with me. I'm the top dog."

"......"

J looked at her, and noticed she was crying. He hated when people cried around him, it made him feel weird. She looked up at him.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"You still don't understand do you?"

She had been getting awfully moody lately, and he was sick of it.

"Oh hush hush."

He took her hands, pulling her out of the chair, pulling her into a most uncomfortable embrace. Or so it felt for her. He petted her hair, he was chuckling slightly.

"How about, I take you out?"

Kirsty didn't say anything. She latched onto him, crying quietly.

"I don't know what to say to you anymore J. Too much goin' though my head.."

Jack groaned, not knowing what to do. He grew a large soft spot for her, and he was babying her and everything. She didn't notice it, but he was obsessed with her.

"That's why I want to take you out. To get your mind off of life for a while."

"No, I want to go alone.."

"We could go to a Mall, get you some new things."

"I want to go alone."

"There's a nice corsette dress that would look good on you."

She realized he was ignoring her, he was in his own little world. She pulled away, leaning against the wall while he kept naming off things he wanted to get her. He started to pace, swinging the knife around in the air as he spoke, and Kirsty took the time to sneak out of the room. She took off, running to her room to grab her jacket and her purse. She grabbed a blonde wig that hid her hair and her shades. She pulled the wig on quickly, taking off out of the window so nobody would see. She climbed down the ladder, looking around taking off into the alley towards the bus station. It was night time, so she had a firm grip on her knife.

"He finally let you out of the dungeon?"

Kirsty jumped at the voice, turning around to see batman standing in the darkness.

"No, I took off. He's too much to handle."

He stayed quiet, then he walked up to her.

"You haven't been doing well have you?"

"Not really..he's been…making me do things.."

"Things."

"Yes, things."

Batman listened to her.

"I just wish I never went to the bank that day. I wish I never had that stupid job or none of this would have happened. I would be at home sleeping peacefully right now. Hat fucker has made me insane, He broke me spirit. I keep having scary thoughts, I'm freaking myself out. He never lets me sleep at night, and he won't leave me alone during the day, all he wants is sex and murder and shit…I just..I wanna leave. But he'll find me. He always does."

Batman noticed that Kirsty was shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't think so. I haven't eaten or drank anything in days. He treats me well, but he never gets food."

"Iv'e heard enough."

Kirsty looked at Batman, seeing his eyes were gleaming slightly.

"I swear to god I know those eyes."

He looked away quickly, looking down the alley. She turned around just in time to see the van screeching to a halt almost hitting her.

"Shit!"

Batman suddenly grabbed her, using one of his tools, they were soon shooting up into the air.

"KIRSTY!!!"

The Joker pulled out a gun, trying to shoot the Batman.

"Give me back my lucky ace!"

Kirsty felt really sick, she was close to just letting go of life. But this sudden feeling of hope made her stay conscious.

"I'll make you safe again."

Kirsty nodded, holding onto his shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"I'll find you! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL FUCKING FIND YOU!!"

She looked down just as they were going over the ledge to get away, she swore she saw his expression of sadness, but it was also dark out, so she couldn't tell. She felt her mind slipping, so she fell into a comfortable sleep knowing she was safe for the time being.

**_Like I said, it's just a filler, nothing too special about it. Smut and whatnot later on, just..yeah. I'm adding a new twist to the story, ta._**


	13. Chapter 13

Last night seemed like a nightmare, but when she woke up in a cold sweat on a random bed, it only got worse. She started screaming, she was used to waking up beside a man who kept a firm grip on her, but this was, this was insane!

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

She jumped out of bed, screaming, then when the man ran in the room wearing only pants, she screamed even more.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

The man jumped on the bed, grabbing her shoulders.

"Kirsty! Calm down! It's only me, It's Bruce!"

Kirsty stopped screaming, having a hard time breathing. She was in a panic state, he had to hold her to his chest to calm her down.

"Kirsty. You're fine. He's gone.. you're at my place. .calm down.."

Kirsty looked at him, he had her face in his hands, their foreheads touching.

"Oh…oh my god..I'm..I'm sorry."

She spoke between ragged breathes. She closed her eyes, calming down while he soothed her, rubbing her back.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Kirsty nodded, pulling her hand through her hair, looking around.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.."

Then everything suddenly hit her in the face. She was free from his grasp. She had control over herself for once after months and months of torture. All that rape, sex, murderous intent in that place was far away now. She looked at Bruce, who was staring at her with worry in his eyes, she latched onto him, crying her heart out.

"I was so scared!!"

"I know, it's alright, you're safe now."

He rubbed her back, and let her cry for a while until she sat up. She looked around.

"Where are we?"

"My place, well, penthouse as my mansion is still in the process of being built."

He stood up, going to the closet grabbing a black shirt, pulling it on over his perfectly sculpted torso. She couldn't help but to stare. Sure he was sexy, but she still had a thing for the Joker. She couldn't tell him that.

"That's good.. Uh.. If you don't mind me asking; How'd I get here? I was way the hell on the north side."

Bruce didn't answer right away, he just looked at the scenery outside.

"Batman dropped you off at the police station, and Commissioner Gordon called me and asked if you would stay with me as this is the safest place in Gotham."

"But, didn't The Joker crash your party before?"

"That was when Harvey Dent was alive, but that was almost a year ago. This guy just won't quit though."

"Yeah.."

Kirsty looked away, and Bruce winced.

"Kirsty, I'm sorry..I shouldn't have mentioned him."

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright."

Kirsty rubbed her eyes, wiping her tears away, then her stomach growled loudly, making Bruce raise an eyebrow.

"How about some breakfast; I can get Alfred to make some for you."

"That would be nice, thanks again."

**~-~-~**

"Iv'e looked and looked. I haven't found her yet. WHY ISN'T SHE COMING BACK?!"

He roared at a few people who were being bound and gagged. The Joker had a look of amusement and rage upon his white caked face. His tongue dragged sickly along his yellow teeth and red lips, a knife in one hand, and a gun in the other. They were raiding random places he thought she'd be, he even destroyed the orphanages in the city, not giving a damn about the children living in them. He just went in, looked around and the building went boom when he stepped a foot outside.

He blew up almost twenty different buildings looking for her, he had literally no mercy for any living thing now.

"Gotham takes my things, I'll take theirs."

He said in a singsong voice to himself as he grabbed a girl about Kirsty's age, who somewhat looked like her.

"You know, you remind me of someone."

She struggled, but then started whimpering as he placed the blade in her mouth.

"I had a heart for her. And she was taken from me. By your hero. YOU HEAR THAT GOTHAM?! YOU'RE FUCKING HERO TOOK MY GIFT TO YOU! I WASN'T DONE WRAPPING IT!"

He laughed, literally throwing his head back, like his neck would break. He looked back at the girl, who was shaking in fear, her mascara smudging from tears, running down her cheeks.

"Oh, no no no, don't cry little bunny."

He pulled the knife out, roughly licking her tears away.

"Leave her alone man!"

A random man said through his gag, making the Joker turn around slightly, looking at him.

"What? I couldn't understand you!"

He sliced the gag off, a cut deep in the guys cheek.

"I said..leave her alone!"

"Oh, you want to fuck her then? I was going to, but I guess you want to."

He pushed the girl towards him, she landed on him, they sat up she was crying, looking away from him.

"Why so serious? I'm only trying to find my bunny."

He giggled, climbing up the stairs, looking around. The Joker had raided the nearby shopping mall, wondering if she'd be here. He was wrong.

He tortured a few people here and there, scouring the entire mall, not able to find her. His disappointment caused him to beat up one of his henchmen.

He stood up, straightening his jacket and his hair, he licked his lips, grunting as he left.

"Nice to have met you all, I'm so sorry, I'll notify the city you won't be attending school or work ever again!"

He snickered, leaving through the back doors pressing a button on a handmade detonator. He skipped to the van, dancing around, laughing and humming while the large mall exploded into dust and ash, and the stink of smoke and poisonous fumes. A large black cloud of smoke engulfed the area, people running away down the streets.

"This city will fear this day, and I'll have her back."

Just then, a swat van and everything pulled up, people piled out, surrounding them.

"Ahh fuck!"

"FREEZE! JOKER DON'T MOVE ONE INCH!"

He was hit over the head, being knocked to the ground unconscious by a cop.

"We got you, you fucker."

_**Huzzah, there you go. Review it fuckers! I sat it with love!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"I fucking love starbucks. The best coffee ever."

"Isn't it on the expensive side?"

"Well, you are treating me Bruce, you shouldn't have a problem with it."

He chuckled, driving down the busy streets of Gotham, the radio playing random things. Kirsty was having a good time talking to Bruce when the music cut off.

"Sorry for the interruption Gotham listeners, this just came in. We can all rest easy now, the Dangerous criminal known as the Joker has been caught, and is in the new mental hospital. He was caught in the act of destroying City Mall when he was caught by the swat team. Batman wasn't there once again, god knows where he is. But rest assured Gotham, the streets shall be safe again."

Soon after, the news started talking about Kirsty, and how she survived the Joker as her hostage. She looked out the window, keeping quiet looking at the sky, while Bruce watched her then turned off the radio, switching it to a new station.

"Well, at least we know you'll be safe."

Kirsty looked at him numbly, still having that demonic smile in her mind, haunting her every thought.

"Yeah, but for how long? What if he escapes?"

"Kirsty, I want you to know that I'm going to keep you away from him. You'll be safe, even if he escapes, We'll leave Gotham if we have to."

"Alright.."

She cut him off, turning up the music, blocking everything out. He sighed, and pulled up the the Downstream, the large mall in the heart of Gotham. It had few stores, but there were a lot of leasing signs due to fear of the Joker. People didn't want to get robbed, so they went out of business for the time being. They climbed out of the car, then Bruce tok Kirsty's hand.

"Hey, don't feel sad, you'll be fine. It'll take some time getting used to your old lifestyle, but you'll be fine."

Kirsty nodded, taking her hand back, shoving them deep into her pockets. She still wore the purple jacket the Joker had gotten her, she seemed to fit it good so she kept it, It was hard for her to find clothes that fit her lately. She couldn't figure out why. She shrugged it off, not bothering her thoughts. She decided to leave everything at the door, to have fun with Bruce.

"When's the last time you hung out with someone half your age?"

"I think when we hung out when I was finishing college."

"Wow, that was a long time ago."

"It isn't that bad."

"I guess so, but yeah, let's get in then go back, there's a wicked storm coming."

She nodded, and they went inside.

~-~-~

"I really like that shirt on you Commissioner, it looks good with your hair color."

"Enough with the games Joker. Tell me why you took that girl."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Joker.."

The Joker shrugged, leaning in his chair lazily, his hair spilling over his face. His make-up was smudged, his normal skin color was showing on spots. His eyes seemed dull and distant, but that was because he was slightly drugged up so he wouldn't be a hassle.

'Well, if your people didn't drug me up, I would tell you a great and noble tale of the girl."

Gordon sighed, taking his cuffs off.

"I'll need another cup of coffee."

"Drink away.."

He slurred his words slightly, not bothering to fuck around, he put his head on the table.

~-~-~

"I'm glad you took me out Bruce, I really needed it. Thank you."

"I've been taking you out places for a few days now silly."

"Yeah, I guess today topped it all off for me. I'm really grateful."

"Glad to be of service to you my lady."

He bowed his head slightly, Kirsty giggled. He smiled, placing his hand on top of her, she suddenly blushed, taking her hand away.

"S-Sorry.."

"No, it's fine B, I just..It feels weird to have someone touching me kindly..When I was with J..he..well, let's just say he wasn't too kind."

"I understand kiddo, but you shouldn't let the past bother your present and future."

"You have a point. Uhh, let's have a toast, to your wisdom of oncoming old age."

"Now that's not nice."

He chuckled, and Kirsty smirked, they clinked their Styrofoam cups. They ate their greasy fries and overcooked burgers happily, then decided to leave, as it started to cloud over.

"Wanna get goin?"

"Sure, ladies first."

He helped her out of her seat, she suddenly got insanely dizzy, she froze for a moment, shaking it off.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just..dizzy is all, I think it was the food. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

Kirsty shook her head yes, then they started to walk. The floor seemed really friendly to Kirsty all of the sudden, her head spinning again, her mind all fuzzy. She took another step to find the floor coming closer, but Bruce caught her.

"Kirsty!"

Kirsty groaned, losing color in her face. She felt an odd wetness in between her legs, she looked down to see blood forming all over the place, she felt sick then suddenly passed out.

~-~-~

J sat up, his head clearing, as the muffled noises came then the door opened, a man and a woman came in.

"Jack Napier?"

"No, Mister J if you will."

He grunted, hating his real name, so he leaned back in his chair, pulling a dirty hand through dirty greasy green hair.

"Mister J, we are your psychologists. This is Doctor Hent, and I'm Doctor Khinmarin."

J licked his lips, staring at the ceiling, letting his mind wander.

"Do you want to tell us about the girl?"

"My bunny? No, I won't tell you about my bunny, she's mine and you can't have her. She's probably crying her eyes out, missing me."

"Actually.."

J looked at the man, seeing concern in his voice.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything, maybe a few blows to the head to get my point across, but other than that, nothing."

"Well, we've come to understand that you've done a lot more than punch her."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what they were getting at.

"What are you saying then? Hmm?"

"Miss Kirsty died today."

J blinked, seeing the look of amusement on their faces, but his face was straight.

"Nice try fuckers. You ain't getting anything outta me. You're wasting. Your. Time'ah."

He glared, licking his lips, leaning forward.

"I'll tell you one thing though."

He cracked his neck, glaring devilishly.

"I will ge tout of here sooner or later."

He started laughing, tears forming in his eyes. The two left, giving up on him already.

"This guy is nuts."

**_That's enough from my mind for the day, ta ta._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hope y'all like this story so far...The Joker might be OOC, but hey, we all have a different view of things..Uhh yeah..Other than that, thanks for reading and review, im never getting reviews anymore you fucking mean people. Just kidding. Or am I? Nahh, Jk. ANYWAYS. ENJOY._**

Kirsty opened her eyes, the light blinding her momentarily, she covered her eyes with her hand, seeing she was hooked up to an IV, and other things. She smacked her lips, blinking, trying to focus on her vision. She took in her surroundings; a bed, white sheets, white walls, white everything other than the plate of food on the table next to her. She looked around, groaning as she felt bile rising into her throat. She cleared her throat, clenching the sheets as she felt her body tense up.

"Kirsty.."

She looked over, seeing a worried Bruce sitting in the chair, looking at her. She smiled a bit, she went to talk but her throat was dry, so she pointed at the water, he helped her.

"H-Hey.."

"Are you alright? You suddenly just fainted when we were going to leave."

She looked out the window, it was raining pretty hard out, but there was no thunder or lightning.

"Yeah..I think I was just tired.."

Bruce kept quiet for a moment, then he took her hand.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Kirsty sat up, wincing a bit, looking at the needle in her skin. She never really enjoyed needles. He feeling of the cold metal entering the skin and into the muscles always frightened her. She looked around.

"Uh..how long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours, about two. You were mumbling in your sleep, you kept saying 'J'"

Kirsty sighed, trying to get u, but then, the doctor came in.

"Ah, the miss is awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes as the doctor handed Bruce some pills.

"Give these to her every meal, and see how things go from there."

Kirsty blinked, tugging at the needle.

"See how what goes?"

"Your progress miss. You had quite the traumatizing time lately, and your body wasn't able to cope with it."

"Cope with what?"

Kirsty felt a little uneasy, so she stood up.

"I wanna know what happened to me."

The Doctor looked at Bruce, and Bruce kept his head down. Kirsty looked at Bruce, who looked at her, then looked away, he was hiding something.

"Bruce…"

She looked at the doctor, then she felt the urge to yell.

"Tell me what happened to me. NOW!"

The doctor flinched, looking at her.

"Well..Uh.."

Kirsty started shaking slightly from the rage rising in her. Bruce stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder, she slapped it away.

"Tell me what I want to know."

The Doctor sighed, then spoke quietly.

"Well, Kirsty, you were pregnant."

"It isn't that hard to explain- Wait, what? Pregnant?"

"You WERE pregnant."

The doctor blinked, waiting for her to react, but instead, she just sat on the bed, staring at her hands.

"Oh. I see..I was..I was..OH MY GOD I WAS PREGNANT!"

She looked at Bruce who was biting his bottom lip.

"I was..wait..that means.."

She looked at the doctor, who finished her sentence.

"You were under too much stress, your body wasn't able to handle it, so you had a sudden miscarriage. You're lucky you came to the hospital in time, if you bled anymore, you would have gotten ill."

Kirsty was shaking more, but she was calm.

"That will be all.."

The doctor went to speak, but Kirsty grabbed the plate of food, tossing it at the doctor. It missed by a few inches, but that scared him out, a cop or two ran into the room, but Bruce told them to leave.

Kirsty stood up, walking to the window, staring outside blankly. The room was quiet for a while, then Kirst looked at Bruce.

"Bruce…"

Bruce walked up to her, and Kirsty felt tears coming to her eyes.

'Why do I feel so guilty? Why do I feel like this?'

She thought, then she suddenly collapsed, Bruce knelt beside her, watching her cry. She let everything out, she was literally wailing, but not so dramatic like the freaks in movies do. She held her stomach, knowing that she could have had a kid, but for some reason, she was glad but at the same time she was devastated. Bruce held her, he was quiet, he let her cry on his shoulder. To be honest, he had no clue what to do. His friend was out of sorts, and he had no idea what to tell her. It was quiet for a while, then Bruce looked at Kirsty, noticing that she had fainted again from the shock. He sighed, picking her up, placing her on the bed, then left to get some sleep. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew she'd need to be alone for a while. He'd come and check up on her in the morning.

Kirsty had been asleep for a while, the doctors and whatnot came to check on her, but something was missing. It felt cold and dark in the room. It scared the nurses and the doctors that entered the room. Something was odd about the night. She slept soundly through the night, except for when she woke up to use the bathroom or get a drink. Other than that, it was quiet in the room.

**_~-~-~_**

J was lying down in the ugly, lumpy mattress of a bed when he couldn't sleep. He was staring at the sky from the window, feeling really uncomfortable. He was scraping his knuckle on the wall, blood on his hand. He couldn't help but to think about Kirsty. He was infatuated with her, he needed to see her again. Then the plan that slipped into his head seemed almost impossible, even for him to do. A sickly grin formed on his face and with the content feeling of his plan, he finally started to drift off to sleep.

**_~-~-~_**

Kirsty woke up, it was four am. She yawned, seeing that she was no longer hooked up to the cords of fluids, she felt fine, except she was still a little weak. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, looking around. It was dark in the room, she could barely see in front of her. She shrugged, going to turn on the light but she slipped on the floor, something wet, she sat up looking around. It was dark. She looked around then she slowly stood up, looking at her hand as her other one searched for the light. She turned on the light, seeing blood all over the place, she herself was the source. She was bleeding and bleeding, blod was splattered everywhere, a ton of ha's on the wall. She started to panic, then suddenly, the face she hated and loved at the same time, jumped out from no where, slicing open her mouth. She screamed, suddenly being pulled out of dream land by a doctor holding her down.

"No!!!!"

"We need help in here!"

Two more doctors came in the room, and rushed to her aid.

"Give her a sedative!"

Kirsty was screaming.

"He's going to get me! He's coming for me! My baby's gone! He's coming to take me away now!"

Kirsty started to convulse, her body shaking uncontrollably. They held her down as a doctor gave her a sedative that rushed into her system within a few seconds. She started to calm down, her breathing ragged. They held her down until she was able to breathe normally, her body relaxing.

"Call Bruce Wayne and get him to come watch over her."

"Yes sir."

Kirsty groaned, her body relaxing when she didn't want to. She tried to get up, but the drugs kept her body numb.

"Miss Kirsty, you must rest. You're not well right now."

"He's coming…I gotta leave..I…gotta…"

She slowly went into a drug induced sleep, the doctors cleaned up the mess she made with the papers. They left her to sleep, leaving two larger guys at the door so she wouldn't put up another struggle if she freaked out again.

"You think she'll really end up like The Joker?"

"I could go ask Jonathan Crane, he was The Joker's doctor when he snapped. It seems the same type of description."

"Whatever that means; I'm going to clock out and get some well needed sleep."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

The doctors left, everything settled down for the night except for a few things.

**_~-~-~_**

Bruce Wayne was sitting on the couch, ready to pass out as the Hospital called, letting him know of Kirsty's situation, leaving him to get back to the Hospital. He decided to take care of the medical expenses, and rent the room for a few more days.

On the other hand, the Joker had been keeping to himself, following procedures, leading everyone on that he was being a good dog, but behind the shadows, he was collecting pills and pills of drugs, he would either drug the doctors and nurses, or he would give the drugs to the other patients, to have them all distracted so he could kill a few nurses and get out of there dressed up and get a set of keys so get his things and a car to get away with. He just needed to do it at the right time. But lately, he has been out of mind, since he was under surveillance all the time, he was either drugged up or causing trouble. When they gave him pills, he'd hide them until the time was right, then he'd put them inside the mattress he slept on. He had been doing this for a few days, almost three weeks now. He kept collecting and collecting.

He lay back on the mattress, licking the dried blood on his knuckle, chuckling slightly before he went back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey hey humans. Here's the next one. Sexual content ahead, and morbid things. :D Enjoy!_**

It was three PM, time for the local news. Kirsty sat lazily in front of the TV, staring aimlessly at the television, not really thinking about anything. Bruce had bought her some orange juice, so she was content with the juice. It had been a few days since the ordeal in the hospital, she was back to normal, just a little more distant. Things were normal, the streets seemed quiet, the Batman hasn't been around for a while. It was weird Kirsty was used to being alone at this time of day, laying in bed in the ugly mattress, being bugged by J, or she was on a roof, smoking some pot or a cigarette. She was so used to being with J, it just felt odd being around Bruce, he was so kind and caring, when J was completely the opposite.

"What's on the news?"

Kirsty looked over seeing Bruce walk into the large room, untying his necktie, sitting lazily on the chair across from Kirsty.

"I wasn't really watching TV."

"Still thinking?"

"Mhmm.."

Bruce nodded, then he stood up, going to his room to change. He came out wearing black sweats and a white tee. Kirstys eyes roamed over his body, she smirked slightly, then he caught her looking.

"What's with the smirk? Something on my clothes?"

He looked down, inspecting himself. Kirsty snickered.

"Sorry."

"No, its alright. I don't mind."

Kirsty shrugged, standing up.

"I'm a little tired. School was difficult today, I could hardly consentrate."

She walked to the window, stretching her back muscles, smacking her lips. Bruce walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulder, rubbing them. She loosened up slightly, letting him work his magic. She groaned slightly, relishing the feeling.

"You should learn to relax a bit more, you're always so tense."

"I know, I can't help it."

"I know, but still, you'll have more problems if you don't learn to relax."

Kirsty turned to look at him, his arms suddenly draped around her. She could almost feel his breathe on her face, then she smiled lightly, patting his arm then she walked back to the couch, changing the channel. She surfed through the channels, avoiding to look at Bruce.

"Kirsty.."

She looked at him when he sat oddly close to her.

"Uh..Yeah?"

Bruce relaxed, leaning back into the cushion, Kirsty felt a little uneasy suddenly so she distracted herself with the TV.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, not looking at him. He was acting a little weird, she was used to weirdness so she just shrugged it off until she cried out when he wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.

"Bruce..what are you doing?"

He kissed her neck, then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Helping you relax. Look, We've been friends for a long time now, and I've started to like you."

Kirsty sighed, holding her breathe, then she stood up.

"I know, but you're like a brother to me. I like you, but only as a friend."

He stood up, taking her hands, kissing her arms.

"Bruce..please.."

She closed her eyes, liking the feeling of someone showing her affection. Some affection displayed by certain others would mean a knife pointed at your back while being pinned to a wall while they fondled you, but this felt, better. It felt safe. She opened her eyes, he had a look on his face, he seemed to look a little bit hurt. She blinked, taking her hands back.

"Sorry bruce..I..I can't.."

"Why?"

Kirsty didn't know the answer to why, so she stayed quiet, walking to the room, sitting on the bed. She pulledher sweater off, pulling hand through her hair, pulling out her hair tie.

"I don't know.. I just feel it isn't right.."

"Nothing is every right for you anymore is it? Kirsty, look at me."

She didn't look at him, she closed her eyes.

"Look at me. Please?"

She suddenly flinched, remembering J when he yelled at her to look at him. She freaked out, standing up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..just a memory."

"Kirsty..you have to let go of the past..Start a new life with me.."

Kirsty frowned, sitting back down. She looked at him then looked at the ground. She felt a million things hit her at once, and all she could says something simple.

"It's not as easy at it seems."

Bruce kneeled down, looking at her.

"In the topic of love, would you let me be the one to give you that feeling?"

She pondered, but she stayed quiet. Things seemed so difficult for her. She felt her heart starting to race. Why was she feeling like this? Why was things like this? Why was it like that? Why? Why?!

"WHY!?"

She suddenly yelled, jumping up. She started pacing, Bruce watched her.

"I'm not cut out for this. I'm not the proper person for this. I can't do this, it's too hard. Why does he say things like that? Why are things still haunting me? What's going on with me?"

She stopped, looking at Bruce.

'It couldn't hurt to give it a try again..'

"Bruce.."

He sighed, noticing that her face was flush.

"Are you okay?"

"Slightly.."

She walked towards him, her mind a blur. She felt his arms go around her waist, her body suddenly gave in as she latched into him, attacking his mouth. She felt Bruce tighten his grip around her. He was like an eager kid opening a present. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He placed her down gently, climbing on her, never breaking the kiss. She opened her mouth a bit, he slipped his tongue in, and soon enough it was a battle with their tongues. Kirstys hands wandered over his body, not feeling scars but she saw the bruises.

"What happened?"

"I was rock climbing."

"Oh.."

Kirsty felt him press his hips against hers, he was hard.

'Already?'

She blushed a bit, licking her lips, moaning slightly as he kissed her neck, fondling her chest and her body. He was being so gentle, so, caring, so..loving.

Bruce slipped his hand under her shirt, pulling the clip off of her bra. She sat up, pulling her shirt and bra off, Kirsty smirked, grabbing his arms, pinning him down underneath her. He groaned when she grinded against him, she felt him harden even more. He sat up, kissing her chest, licking and kissing her breasts, Kirsty smiled under her hair. Bruce rolled over, grinding agsint her, she started pulling at her pants, and he yanked off his own, Bruce grabbed at her, his erection rubbing against her clit. Kirsty moaned.

"Mnnn-Bruce"

He groaned, sitting up.

"Hold on."

Kirsty lay back, her breathe ragged. She watched him fumble around with something, then she saw the condom wrapped torn open and tossed on the floor. She blushed, then cried out when he suddenly pinned her down violently. She smirked, liking this feeling, then she cried out even more when he slammed his member into her, it just..hurt. He froze, kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her as he sat her up, he crossed his legs, he latched onto one of her breasts, licking and sucking them, his hands wrapped around her waist and he did all the work, rocking his hips slightly, Kirsty moaned in his ear, he started to rock harder, but kept the same pace. She leaned back, her hair falling around her shoulders, Bruce pinned her down on the bed again, dominating her. He was acting so weird, and she liked it. He slammed into her, pulling out. He did that a few times, Kirsty moaning each time, this seductive invasion making her lose her mind even more. The room was quiet aside from the television, and their moaning and groaning, and the sound of skin slapping a few times.

Kirsty rolled over, her body exhausted. She never knew Bruce was like that, a raging animal in bed, and out of bed he was a docile human. She smirked, snuggling against him, he kissed her head.

"I love you."

Kirsty didn't reply, but she snuggled into him even more as she drifted off to sleep. She closed her eyes, slipping farther and farther away into dreamland.

**_~-~-~_**

She looked around, seeing black, everything was black. She felt like she was falling and falling, but she was standing still. She felt alone, she hated the feeling of being alone, so she sat down, hugging her knees.

"Hello?"

She was suddenly sucked through time, into a weird playhouse, odd mirrors everywhere, the sound of a circus going on somewhere. She looked at herself, she was suddenly dressed in a purple maid dress, looking pretty skimpy. The dress was so short, she felt a breeze under the skirt. She tried pulling the skirt down more, seeing people on the other side of the mirrors, whats the point of having mirrors like that? This was a dream anyways, so she shrugged, and continued to walk.

"Hello?"

No reply. She groaned, feeling her body burn up. She kept walking, but she was breaking a sweat, as if she had been running for hours. She left the house, and was in a large festival, carni's everywhere wearing clown masks. She felt a little weird, so she went to one of them and kept asking. The only reply was the guy took of his clown mask, he had no face. She screamed, the carni suddenly exploded, blood and gore all over. She wiped her face off with her arm, and she looked around. It suddenly started to rain. Thunder and lighting like crazy.

"Hell-oooo!"

Still, her voice was shut out by the loud crashing thunder. She kept walking, everything was empty except for the carni's that stood by the rides or whatever. She heard that familiar laugh, her body shivering.

Walking through the maze of rides and funhouses, she saw the funhouse that the laugh ws coming from. It was a giant clown face, dark windows in the eyes, and the doors were the teeth. She shivered, walking inside, and suddenly everything stopped, the rain and everything. She was all dry, and she held her breathe as she entered. She heard whispers and snickers coming from the shadows.

"H-hello?"

She squinted, to see who was in the shadows, then she screamed as she felt a knife in her shoulder.

"KYAA!!!"

_**~-~-~**_

She sat up screaming, Bruce jumped up, looking at her.

"Kirsty! You okay?"

Kirsty looked around in a cold sweat. She looked around, then she sighed in relief, her head in her hands.

"Just a nightmare.."

She wiped the sweat from her brow, looking at the time. It was around midnight. She had slept for hours. She looked around for her underwear as she slipped them on and walked to the bathroom, pulling her hair out of her face. She smacked her lips, lazily walking to the sink. She sat on the toilet, watching the water fill up the tub. She looked at her face in the mirror, noticing that she had a red mark on her neck. Bruce gave her a hickie. She groaned, turning on the cold water, splashing some on her face. She turned off the water, pulling off her underwear and stepped into the large tub. She sat down, relaxing her muscles, stretching. She remembered her dream, she shivered. She wasn't a sane person at all. Or that's what she thought. She washed herself off, then climbed out of the tub, drying off. She walked out into the room, Bruce was elsewhere. She smiled to herself, grabbing a pair of black jeans, and a sparkly purple sweater, pulling her hair into a bun to keep it out of her face. She pulled on her black slippers, sauntering off into the living room to find her smokes. She knew Bruce always hid them, but she hid smokes randomly everywhere so he wouldn't find some. She knelt down, grabbing the pack that was hidden under the cushion of the couch. She pulled one out, lighting it with the lighter. She puffed on it, surfing through the channels until Bruce sneaked up behind her, taking the smoke. She gasped, looking at him.

"Hey what the hell? Give it back!"

He ashed it out in a glass of water, Kirsty groaned, sitting back on the couch, surfing the news, but she stopped, something caught her eye. She put it on the news channel, and she gasped.

"Oh god no!"

Bruce looked at the screen, and he frowned. Kirsty was glued to the screen, and turned up the volume.

_This is Trish Taka reporting live from the new Asylum in the Narrows of Gotham City. The criminal known as the Joker has escaped just a few hours ago, by drugging all of the patients in the asylum, he had attacked a few of the guards grabbing their keys and uniforms. He has seen to be partnered up with other criminals. We are to tell everyone to remain indoors, locking all windows and doors until this man is caught. The pervious hostage of the Joker's known as Kirsty is in danger, so if you see her, contact the police immediately._

Kirsty switched off the TV, jumping up.

"I gotta get outta here."

She was shaking, her mind in a blur. She ignored Bruce when he tried to talk to her, she grabbed her bag, stuffing her things into the bag, grabbing whatever she was able to.

Bruce grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you leave."

"I have to Bruce, you don't understand, he'll kill you!"

"I don't think so. Kirsty, look at me. I promised you that I would keep you safe. And you are."

Kirsty sighed, sitting on the bed. She put her head in her hands.

"I know..I know. I am grateful to have you in my life, but I don't want to put your life in danger."

Bruce frowned.

"Alright, let's leave. Together."

Kirsty blinked.

"What?"

**_CLIFFHANGER. Fuckin' review._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_ENJOY SWEETUMS!! :D It took me a while to come up with stuff, and I need some more ideas..So, help me out!_**

It had been a few weeks since Bruce offered Kirsty to leave with him, when the Joker had escaped. Kirsty oddly declined. She knew she was putting Gotham in danger if she left, she had a feeling he wouldn't give up until she was found. Kirsty lived in the shadows, Bruce had stayed, but Kirsty decided to go back home. The only place she was welcomed; her Mothers.

Kirsty sat on the subway, staring aimlessly at the city as it zoomed by, going to the west side of the city. Where nothing ever happened since it was an hours travel from the heart of Gotham and longer to get to the Narrows. When she lived with her dad, they lived within the Narrows. She was feeling rather depressed, having to leave the only person she enjoyed being around.

'_Bruce. I'm sorry. I don't want to get you involved..'_

She pulled her hood up, watching the storm off in the distance. She had the guts to go by herself; she knew the Joker would be looking elsewhere as she knew he didn't know about her mother. Kirsty just wanted a normal life again. She felt that she deserved it regardless of the blood she had shed for someone else's amusement. All these thoughts made her hands cold and clammy, so she pulled out her headphones turning on her music. She bit her bottom lip, feeling the old lump where she had a lip piercing before. She missed it, but she didn't think she looked good with it.

'**_Next stop, Westerly. We shall arrive in a few minutes.'_**

Kirsty looked at her watch, it was almost nine PM. She huffed, pulling her jacket zipper up pulling her gloves and hat on. It was near the end of summer, so it was colder out. She kept her face hidden so she wasn't recognized; she walked out of the way of some people, going down the stairs looking at the address Bruce had given her from the phone conversation he had with her mother earlier in the day. She walked quietly down the hall, seeing the number on the dainty little house. Kirsty came up to the sidewalk, and the lights turned on suddenly, an older looking woman rushing out. Kirsty blinked, realizing where she got most of her good looks from.

"H-Hey mom.."

Kisty stood there then her mother took a few steps forward.

'My little angel.."

Kirsty laughed nervously then she walked towards her mom, being welcomed with an uncomfortable hug. She smiled lightly, her backpack hanging lazily on the side of her arm.

"Can we go inside? It's a little cold.."

"Oh, of course!"

She followed behind her mom, looking around at the slightly messy house. She could tell her mother lived on welfare for years. She was grateful to have her mom around still, but she grimaced slightly thinking about her dad. She had no idea why she wasn't phased by it, but she sat on the couch watching her mother clean up a few plates and papers that were strewn around the house.

"So uh..Have you seen the news?"

Kirsty nodded, not enjoying that her face was always on it.

"I'm slightly grateful that he hasn't turned you into some odd slave of his. I swear, last time that happened, that Harley Quinn was a freak."

She smelled alcohol as her mom walked by her, Kirsty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm tired..Can I sleep?"

Kirsty's mother frowned slightly.

"You must have had a trying day with school. Of course you can. Your room is upstairs to the left, theres a few boxes in there, but I cleaned it today."

"Alright.."

Kirsty stood in the hall, grabbing her backpack as she waited for her mom to show her the room. Kirsty smacked her lips impatiently, keeping her eyes hidden as she looked up the stairs, seeing the rugs stained. She groaned, wanting to clean the fuck out of the house. Kirsty couldn't wait much longer, so she sauntered off upstairs. She got to the door when suddenly, someone came out of the bathroom. She freaked out, going into the room, slamming the door. Kirsty locked it, and then looked around in the room. It was awfully dry in the room, so she opened a window, looking out onto the street.

_'Times like this I do wish he was hear to annoy me...'_

She thought, then looked at the TV that was on the table, she flicked it on, hitting it a few times, getting a decent signal. She pulled out her jacket, curling up on the bed, using the jacket as a pillow, and her sweater as a blanket watching the random shows until her vision got foggy, her body resting, her mind resting, and then she fell into an comfortable sleep by herself. Before she knew it, her phone started beeping and vibrating in her pocket to let her know school would be starting in an hour, that she would have to rush to get there on time. She was registered at a new school and everything, her classes chosen out. She had Art, Math, Science, Gym and then she had Calculus. God knows why she was put into that class. She could hardly keep count of her money or where she put it, she was definitely going to flunk that one.

"Ugh..."

She rolled over, rubbing her face as she sauntered out of her room, going downstairs. She looked around, then she smelled something yummy. She peered into the kitchen, seeing some random person cooking a huge pile of pancakes. Her mouth started to water, she always fell victim to the deliciousness of flat-jacks.

She walked to the table, sitting at it lazily, feeling her body burn with hunger. She had always neglected to eat.

"Where's my mother?"

She asked quietly, keeping her eyes on the floor but she still felt uneasy about the guy.

"You're Kirsty right? She had to run out for a moment, so she asked me to make you breakfast to get you energized for school. She had to go to work early."

Kirsty nodded, seeing his face. He looks familiar.

"Hey…don't I know you?"

He nodded no, handing her a plate and sat across from her. She kept looking at him.

"You're Charles. You work for The Joker!"

Kirsty froze, but he shrugged.

"I quit."

"Ah…"

Kirsty started eating, she felt really nervous.

"How do you know my mom?"

He chewed for a moment, then spoke.

"I'm married to her."

"Oh.."

She ate quietly, then she spoke again after a few minutes.

"How is he?"

"A little scary. He keeps mentioning you, and how you left him."

Kirsty groaned.

"I suddenly don't feel like eating. I'm going to go to school.. Uh.. See you later.."

Kirsty raced out of the house before he could say anything to her. She shook her hair, letting it fall around her. She just wanted to run. She always felt haunted. But deciding to go to school, she turned down the street walking down the partially dirty streets, seeing the large school. She shivered, it looked so huge. She sighed, walking towards it.

"Excuse me, can I talk to someone about getting my classes?

Kirsty stood nervously in the office, the teacher who looked tired and stressed smiled fakely at her.

"Your name?"

"Uhh..Kirsty."

"Oh, the girl from the news, we're glad to have you 'll be safe. Take a seat and I'll get your classes for you."

"Uh.. Thanks."

She sauntered to the chair, checking her phone as she had a text from Bruce.

'**How is your moms? I will come see you today after school**.'

Kirsty smiled a bit, texting a simple happy face back to him.

"First rule missy, no phones. But since you're under surveillance, you are allowed one text per class to your guardian."

Kirsty didn't want the special treatment.

"No, that's fine. I don't need it."

"Are you sure missy?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and the name is Kirsty. Can I have my classes? I really don't want to be late."

"Ah, of course. Your first class is room 506, down the hall to the right at the end."

Kirsty nodded, taking off to join the rest of civilization.

As she entered the classroom, a few people stared at her, wondering why she was there, but Kirsty just went to the empty seat near the middle. She crossed her legs lazily, as the teacher came in.

"Alright, settle down class, settle down!"

The students went to sit down, and some still looked at her. Kirsty kept her head down, feeling that today was going to be weird. She had that familiar feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Lunch came, Kirsty just wanted to be alone, so she sauntered off to the library. She sat in the stalls of books, sitting in the corner reading a book called "Blood and Chocolate." She loved the story. She didn't notice the guy standing there looking at her.

"You're in my spot."

Kirsty looked up.

"Uh..I am?"

The guy smiled, sitting beside her. He had medium length wavy blonde hair, dark brown eyes with a little green in them. He had a eyebrow piercing, and he had thin lips, and a broad chin.

"You can share, it's allowed. Hey, you're Kirsty, the girl from the news channels? Iv'e seen you all over the TV's lately."

Kirsty groaned, closing her book.

"Yeah.. The Famous Hostage of the Joker! Isn't it lovely?"

She rolled her eyes getting up.

"H-hey! I didn't mean to offend you, it's just rare to see someone so famous in the city here."

"Well, I'll tell you I'm not here by choice."

She grabbed her backpack, about to head out when she saw a clownface zip by the window.

"Holy shit!"

She backed away from the window, seeing more.

"No no no no no!!!"

She ducked down, looking at the guy.

"They are here..get down!"

Kirsty jumped at him, pulling him down. She covered his mouth just in time for the intercom to come on.

"Hello ladies and gentle-man! How's school going for you kiddos? No more teachers for you! I killed them!!"

Kirsty sat up, peeking over the ledge they were hiding behind.

"Shit..How the hell did he find me?"

Then she remembered her mom's husband. He must have been working for him still. She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"H-hey..Do you have a phone?"

Kirsty freaked out, pulling out her phone.

"Shh..They'll hear us."

Kirsty looked around, then noticed the large room was hard to find someone in. She called Bruce, waiting for him to answer. It rang and rang, he seemed to be away. She texted his phone.

**'He found me.'**

His voice came over the intercom again.

"Now, I know my little bunny is here, and I want her back. If someone doesn't bring her to me, I'll start killing you al classroom by classroom, and none of you are able to leave as my partners are all guarding windows and doors'ah!"

Kirsty blinked, then looked at the student beside her.

"You wouldn't tell him where I am would you?"

Kirsty saw the flicker of fear in his eyes, she groaned.

"Please..don't!"

"Sorry, I don't wanna die because the Joker wants you..Just go with him and let everyone live. You've killed enough people as it is."

Kirsty felt her heart racing, always a bad sign. Her head started to pound. Her vision blurring.

"No. You aren't telling him. You can't!"

She wasn't really sure what was going on, everything seemed to happen all at once, so she wasn't calculating things properly. Nothing seemed right anymore. She looked at the guy who was debating wether to hand her over or not.

"Look, you stay here, I'll go. I don't want anyone else to die on my behalf."

She really didn't care if these people died, she had no relation to them, but she didn't like the fact that this insane clown was killing people just to get her back. She crawled away, to keep the guys hideout hidden, she stood up, looking out into the hall. One of the henchmen spotted her, and he ran towards her, she kicked him, only to bed shot at in the leg.

"NO SHOOTING I FUCKIN' TOLD YOU PIGS!"

Kirsty heard his voice over a walkie talkie; she felt bile rising in her throat. She should have stayed hidden, or ran away. She seemed to be useless once again. Luckily, the bullet missed, cutting a hole in her pants, barely missing her leg. She was flipped over by another henchman then they held her shoulders dragging her along towards the office. Kirsty screamed and struggled, only to be hit in the gut or over the head. Her head was bleeding somewhere, and she had a split lip. She grew dizzy, her vision going in and out like a lamp. She suddenly felt her arms being dragged by another set of arms, then she was tied up to a chair.

"Wake up bunny~"

Kirsty groaned, being blinded by a light in her eyes. She looked away, her jaw being grabbed violently. She opened her eyes, seeing those dark pools of evil boring into hers.

"You look nervous. Is it because of the scars?"

"N-no."

"Is it the hair?"

"N-no.."

"THEN WHY!?"

Kirsty felt the sting of his large fist hitting her jaw, she cracked her neck, glaring at him, still putting up a fight with him.

"I want to live a normal life, but you're always haunting me. Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

She shouted at him, then he shut her up, kissing her violently, then suddenly he kissed her passionately, she didn't respond, she only bit on his lip drawing blood. He snickered.

"Iv'e missed you suga'."

She glared, her mind slipping. She was vulnerable to anything, then she suddenly jumped as her phone started going off. The Joker raised an eyebrow, he fondled her thigh as he grabbed the phone from her pocket.

"Helloooo?"

Kirsty flinched as the Joker sat on her lap playfully, smacking his lips.

"Oh! Mister Wayne, what a delightful surprise! So sorry, Kirsty is busy at the moment, might I leave a message?"

Kirsty heard Bruce yelling over the phone, and she sighed, trying to kick him off of her. She succeeded, kicking his leg so he fell to the floor. He slapped her, covering her mouth as he listened.

"Actually to be honest Bruce, she looks rather disgusting. I did't hit her that hard..yet. She is bleeding, and has a split lip, and she's soon going to have a few more bruises and cuts if I feel like it."

Kirsty looked at him, fearing for her life, she started to cut her wrists from the rope as she tried to escape, only to get a kick in the leg.

"Ah! Shit!"

Kirsty froze, her leg searing with pain. She knew that was already bruised. The Joker skipped around her, then he threw her phone at the wall.

"No more funtime for you anymore Princess, you're coming with me."

Kirsty blinked, feeling her hair being played with. He nuzzled sickly into her neck, giving her unwanted shivers. He walked in front of her, looking her up and down. He suddenly jumped at her screaming 'boo', she fainted from the shock.

"This city will get what it deserves for hiding my bunny from me!"

**_Well, that's all for now. I'm starting to lose my grip on things, so it's near the end of the story..i think..I dont know. but who knows what will happen. :D Uh, if anyone wants to give me some ideas, I'd defiantely appreciate it. :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

Kirsty awoke a while later, not knowing where she was. Her vision blurred in and out as the huge pain from her head kept her from staying awake for too long. She woke up a few times in the van, while someone was driving and J sat beside her, her head in his lap, he was oddly comfortable, but he seemed distracted.

She was tied up, her back sore from sleeping upright for god knows how long. She blinked, her eyes being burned from the bright lights.

"Aww, is it too bright in here for you?"

Kirsty shivered at his voice, she could hear and feel the anger in his voice, it sent negative as fuck tingling sensations throughout her. She groaned, feeling her mouth dry from the gag that was in her mouth. Her hands were tied up tightly, but her legs were fine, as J knew she had a injured leg.

'Thank god this freak still has a heart..'

She blinked, her head being jerked up by J, her eyes burning even more. She groaned, stretching her back, hearing her spine pop in a few spots.

"Shh..shh no need to panic."

He petted her roughly, then planted a nasty greasy red spot on her face when he kissed her. She was having trouble breathing as her nose was bloody and her mouth was covered, so it made her slightly dizzy.

"Now I'm gunna take this off of your mouth. Don't scream, or I'll put it back on but I'll cut you too. Mmkay?"

Kirsty nodded lazily, her eyes closing and her head drooped. She looked up at him while he took it off, he pulled it off gently then he smacked his lips, giving her a drink of water. She drank a bit, most of it pouring down her chin and into her clothes.

"Now. Why'd you run?"

Kirsty took a few breathes, then spoke her voice cracking.

"I..I didn't run."

"LIAR!"

He punched her in the gut, forcing her to cough, and double over in pain. He untied her hands, grabbing her wrists as he stood her up.

"Now, each time you lie, I'm going to cut you somewhere."

Kirsty groaned.

"I didn't- AH!!"

He pulled the knife along her arm, barely cutting her arm, but it bled enough to make her queasy seeing her own blood. He smirked, tracing the knife along her skin, leaving small red lines.

"How did the Batman know where you were?"

Kirsty bit her bottom lip as he fondled her.

"I..I don't know.."

She gritted her teeth as he cut her other arm, a bit deeper.

"How?"

Kirsty groaned.

"He..he was watching me."

"For how long?"

Kirsty moaned slightly despite the situation as he sucked on her neck.

"A couple of weeks.. Please, stop."

The Joker snickered, hearing her moan, he only bit on her neck drawing blood. She froze the pain searing into her body.

"Now I'm going to ask you again."

"But I didn't run!"

The Joker stopped his antics, staring at her in the eyes, as if he was trying to read her thoughts. The room seemed to get colder as his evil grin grew, then he burst out laughing. She slid to the floor holding her arm as he danced around the room.

"But I didn't run! I didn't!"

He mocked her in a sing song voice then he suddenly kneeled down, grabbing her hair violently, exposing her neck to him. He pulled out a much larger knife, his face blank as Kirsty gasped for air as his grip on her caused her breathing to hitch. She was in a uncomfortable angle as he pulled the knife along her skin, he was playing games with her. He was using the dull edge, pulling it along her skin, goose-bumps forming.

"You didn't run?"

Kirsty whispered, her eyes closed shut tightly.

"No.."

"Look at you. You're acting like an animal."

Kirsty opened her eyes as he was putting the knife away. She sat up right, leaning against the wall, her arm still bleeding, but parts of it had already stopped. The cut was four inches in length.

He suddenly grabbed her arm, Kirsty cried out in pain as he reopened the wound, but he bent down, pulling his disgusting tongue along the wound. Kirsty nearly gagged and fainted, but she was amused by this slightly.

"Wanna act like an animal? Huh?"

Kirsty groaned as he pushed her down her head hitting the floor, he climbed on top of her. The look in his eyes only told her one thing. He was going to rape her. He grinned, not caring how she felt about the situation. He ripped off her pants, then his, thus it began.

**_~-~-~_**

Kirsty lay on the cold floor, feeling dirty and violated. Her body was weak, and she had bruises on her thighs from his violent act of passion. She hugged herself, crying her eyes out, she just wanted to go home. She wanted to be away from this place, and she knew she wouldn't be able to. She was trapped in an unknown building with an insane rapist, murderer, psychotic, masochist, sadist, optimistic clown, and she had no idea how to escape.

She heard him leave, locking the door behind him then she heard the footsteps grow quiet, and then she was alone. She sat up, crying, her body shaking uncontrollably. She held her head in her hands, grabbing her hair. She rocked back and forth, keeping her eyes shut. She was afraid to open them, and afraid to have her eyes closed. She felt the anger rising in her, but she wasn't able to do anything about it. She cried louder and louder, then she suddenly screamed. She let it all out. She stood up, walking along the walls, determined to get out of the room.

She sat on the ground, rocking back and forth, her mind in a blur as she knew she was slipping away again, into the dark world of insanity. She didn't have her meds. She didn't have anything. She didn't even have her wits about her. She then froze, coming up with the most brilliant idea since she was born.

"I'm going to kill him."

**_Sorry for the wait freaks. I was busy with shit. :D Updates sooner or later. REVIEW! NOBODY FUCKIN' REVIEWS._**


	19. Chapter 19

"Wake up."

Kirsty groaned, not wanting to deal with The Joker at the moment, she was weak and frail. She felt cold hands on her arms, she was being lifted up. She kept her eyes closed, not caring what was going to happen to her. She smelled food though, then her mouth started to water.

'_How long has it been since I was in that room_?'

She pondered, not knowing what day it was, or what time it was. She just counted hours and hours going by while she was in the room. Her arm was bruised and dried with blood, she could hardly feel her legs. She opened her eyes slightly as she was being carried over his shoulder to his part of the building. She groaned, feeling a wave of nausea, then without telling she puked all over the floor, he put her down, she puked more. He mumbled something, then handed her something to wipe her mouth. She almost fell into the puddle of bile, but he grabbed her, helping her up. He wasn't saying anything, but she knew he was annoyed. He ushered her up the stairs, then into the room. He sat her on the couch, she fell back, her body unable to cooperate. She looked over, seeing him turning on the tub in the bathroom. She moaned, her body burning with the desire to sit in the tub of hot water. She closed her eyes, drifting in and out of sleep.

"Wake up."

She opened her eyes seeing that he was towering over her, looking at her oddly. She sat up, wincing as her arm stung. It smelled as if infection would already have happened. He kneeled down, forcefully pulling her shirt off, she cried out.

"Please..not again!"

He huffed.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood. Let me see your arm."

She sighed in slight relief, he looked at her arm. He stood up, grabbing a bottle of alcohol, she blinked, then almost kicked him in the face as he poured it over the wound, her arm burning like crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

That was the last of her energy as she screamed at him, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she suddenly went limp.

"Fuck."

He mumbled, lifting her up and went to the bathroom, laying her in the tub, peeling her clothes off. He filled it just enough so she would be comfortable.

"Hey."

He tapped her cheek, then he pulled out a knife, holding it to her neck as he knew it would wake her up. He waited, then he cleared his throat loudly, raising his eyebrows expectedly. She stirred, then froze, opening her eyes as she felt the blade. He put it away, speaking.

"Clean yourself, and then go to the room."

Kirsty groaned, her body relaxing painfully in the water. She watched his reflection in the mirror as he left, then she calmed down. Her heart was racing. It was strange. He had abused her, violated her, destroyed her life, and yet her heart began to race when he was around her. She was still attracted to him, yet she hated that she did. She hated that she couldn't come to hate him even if she forced herself to, she just couldn't. She huffed, sitting up, her energy slowly coming back. She lifted up her leg, stretching the muscles as he came back in the room with a plate of food. He pulled up a chair, staring at her face. Kirsty pretended to ignore him, then she spoke, not looking at him.

"Why'd you do it?"

He was thinking about something, then he shook it off giving her a bite of food from the fork. She took it obediently, not wanting to anger him anymore than he was with her. He was a good cook. He always tried to make her eat that black caviar crap. She would die before she ever had to eat that. She chewed on the delicious meat, her mouth watering.

"You can eat yourself now?"

He said nonchalantly, staring at her distantly. She noticed, so she nodded yes slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"J…Can I ask you something?"

Kirsty blinked, not knowing what he would say.

"You just did."

She sighed.

"Why'd you come and take me again? I have no use for you.."

He looked at her, snapping back to reality.

"Oh, I have use for you."

"Like what?"

"That's for me to know, you to find out suga'!"

She sighed, wincing as the soap stung her cut. He gave her another bite of food as she washed herself, she somewhat enjoyed his company, even if he didn't talk, she felt a little more calm, but her mind kept racing to Bruce, or her mother.

"Do you know my mother?"

She blurted, not knowing if she would be prying.

"Yes. I did."

Kirsty choked on the food almost, then looked at him.

"How?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Sorry..I just.. It's weird.."

"Isn't everything weird in this world? Look at it. Everything is –"

"-Corrupted. Right?"

"See? I knew my point would get across."

"J..I knew that for a while now. I got the point when you first called me by my name."

He nodded pretty calm for the time being. He had no reason to be mean to her, he had his fun. He needed her well rested for his next stunt.

"I don't want you going outside again. Unless I'm with you."

Kirsty blinked, her energy a bit higher.

"Eh? What for? You don't let me smoke inside anymore.."

"Well, now you can. Don't go outside."

"But why?"

"ENOUGH with the questions. Don't. Go. Outside."

Kirsty nodded, rolling her eyes, then he stood up, leaving her with her thoughts. She heard him grunt when he sat on the ugly couch, turning on the news on the TV. Apparently the Batman has been seen all over the city, he even posted a note on the Police Station asking is anyone knew where Kirsty was. She didn't know who the Batman was, but she felt a little odd having a caped crusader suddenly look for her desperately. She sighed, wanting to go talk to Bruce. She missed him like no tomorrow, which was odd as she was attracted to J. Wait..

"Oh my god."

She blinked, then she heard J get up. He came into the room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! It's nothing. I uh..My back is sore."

He huffed, leaving back to the couch, a beer in his hand.

"Bleh."

She maid a gagging sound, then she scrubbed her hair in thought, confused.

'_I'm in a fucking love triangle and the guys don't even know this shit..'_

She sighed, leaning back in the tub. She felt her eyes drooping, so she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She forgot she had soap on her hands, so her eyes began to sting insanely.

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

She jumped up, as clumsy as she was, she slipped, crashing to the floor, but this time she didn't hit her head. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then J ran into the room.

"What the hell? What did you do?"

Kirsty tried to look at him, but she ran to the sink, splashing water in her face, in her eyes.

"I fuckin' got soap in my eyes!!!"

She groaned, her eyes burning. He suddenly started to laugh at her, then she finally got most of the soap now, able to see. She realized she was naked, in front of the most perverted man in Gotham, she blushed a deep red, then grabbed the white towel that was on the rack. She stood there, a little uncomfortable at him laughing at her ,but the situation was amusing. She laughed nervously, then he looked at her.

"Does your arm still hurt?"

"Uh...Not really...I'm just tired...Sleeping on a cold cement, dust and blood covered floor isn't too comfortable.."

She looked down, not wanting to look at him for what he did.

"Get some clothes on. Just think of what I did as an act of passion. You WERE gone for a while y'know."

Kirsty understood.

"So, it wasn't really rape?"

"Rape? Oh god don't insult me! I didn't rape you. I got what I wanted, and it was a punishment for you."

"I see.."

He nodded, leaning against the door. Kirsty felt a little more at ease, but she was still scared of him trying a stunt like that again. She yawned, then he dragged her out of the room, she dropped the towel suddenly, then he made her sit on the bed. She sighed, not really caring anymore if he saw her naked. They've done stuff before so it didn't matter to her anymore.

"Put on your clothes now, it's drafty in this building."

She nodded, grabbing the clothes that were in a pile on the bed. She pulled on her underwear, then she looked for her socks.

"Where's my socks?"

He tossed a pair at her face, she rolled her eyes, pulling them on along with the rest of her clothes. She winced at the bruises on her thighs and her arm.

"You have anything I could cover this cut with till it heals? It huts like a bitch."

He shrugged, looking around, then he went to a drawer, pulling out some medical tape and some bandages. He pulled open the bandage, sitting beside her. He wasn't wearing his makeup, but his hair was greasy and green. She noticed he looked tired.

"Don't you ever sleep? So what if you're a crazy criminal mastermind, you need sleep too."

He nodded, he was pretty tired, but he was too busy working on his next plan.

"I have things to do. Sleep can come later."

"But look at you, you're barely awake! You should sleep!"

"I'll sleep if you shut up."

He grabbed her arm roughly, wrapping bandage around her arm, she sat quietly. He tossed the extras on the floor then leaned back on the bed. He pulled her down with him, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. She smiled a bit, he closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him quickly. She lay there, wide awake, staring at his face, seeing the pain in him without having to see him act or anything. She sighed, knowing her plan would have to wait.

'_I don't know if I can kill the man I'm falling for..'_

_**There you go people. I'm slowly geting to the end, probably either the next two chapters or three, maybe evn one. Depends on how tired I am. LOL! Well, yeah..Enjoy. XD I stopped using "Grade A" because some idiot complained about how dorky it is. WHATEVER! You don' like muh shit, get the fuck outta here. :D ANYWAYS. Thanks for reading humans.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Things seemed rather amusing for Kirsty these past couple of days. She and J were together pretty much the whole time, he was laying low for a while due to the fact that he was close to getting caught lately, so he decided to stay on the down low until things settled down again, on his watch that meant whenever he felt like it. Kirsty understood that a man like him wouldn't want to get caught, for all the things he's done he'd get automatic death penalty or something.

"I want to show you something."

Kirsty rolled over, she was laying on the floor, stoned out of her skull. She and J had smoked a few grams of weed, she has never seen him high before, it made her laugh. She sat up, her eyes glazed and bloodshot.

"Eh?"

He was sitting at the window, smoking a joint calmly while he was cackling at something. Kirsty crawled over lazily and he grabbed her arm, then pointed out the window.

"Look! It's Batsy!"

Kirsty squinted, then she snickered.

"Dude, that's only an old gargoyle in the building across the street."

J smirked, puffing on the last puff, ashing out the roach then put it in the table along with the other eight.

"I knew that."

"Yeah, after I told you."

Kirsty got up, staggering slightly to the fridge to get a drink. She huffed at the large amount of beer, and the lack of grape juice or pop.

"J, where's the coolers."

"In the freezer."

He grunted getting up, going to the room for an odd reason. She heard him lay on the bed, sighing deeply, then she grabbed him a beer and herself a cooler from the freezer then sauntered off to the room as well. She sat on the edge of the bed, handing him a beer, he was stifling creepy giggles. She rolled her already cockeyed eyes due to the large amount of drugs in her. Her hands were shaking slightly, and everything seemed to start slowing down.

"J..I think I took too much.."

He looked at her, one of his eyes glaring at her a bit, making her a bit uneasy. He always had a fearful stare. She shivered slightly, then he sat up.

"Just breathe easy. I gave you a concentrated amount, you'll be fine."

She shrugged as she knew he wouldn't hurt her, she was listening to him properly so she wouldn't get hit or anything. She seemed to be feeling the main effects of the drugs he gave her.

"How could this calm you down? I feel like having a panic attack at any second here."

He sat up, taking her shoulder, rubbing them. He sure was drunk. He was being oddly kind to her, and his voice seductive. She loosened up, leaning against his chest while he oddly put his arms around her. She looked at the scars on his arms, wondering where they came from. She didn't bother asking as she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer from him. She closed her eyes, the drugs taking a toll on her vision, so she leaned back more.

"J.."

He leaned back, stoned out of his skull as well.

"Whaaaat?"

He said in a sing song voice like usual. She sat up, rolled to lay on her stomach.

"You ever feel regret?"

"As in.."

"Well, when you do what you do. Do you feel regret?"

"Sometimes, but that's if my plan doesn't go how I want it to."

"So, if something like batman getting killed by someone else, you'd feel regret?"

"Probably because I didn't get there first, I'd feel regret."

"But that doesn't make sense."

Kirsty sat up to say something, but he sat up first.

"Look at me. Does anything make sense when it comes to me?"

"Uh..Oddly, a lot does."

"See? That's why you're here right now. You can understand my theories."

"But I can't get in your head…"

"You wouldn't want to."

Kirsty put a hand on his arm, out of kindness.

"Well, whatever's in there, I bet I would still be here if I did get in there."

She smirked a bit, then he smacked his lips.

"Well, I'm hungry. What's for supper?"

Kirsty blinked, not knowing what to say.

"I'm clearly not in the state to cook."

"You're talking normally."

"Yeah, but you look like a fuckin' demonic camel right now. Like the ones on my packs of smokes."

"Please do not refer me to a cigarette camel."

Kirsty laughed at him, then she noticed how he was staring at her.

"What?"

He suddenly asked her something really strange.

"Did you have the intent on killing me?"

Kirsty blinked, not knowing if he was psychic.

"Uhh…No."

He looked at her sternly.

"You did. Why? I've been good to you."

Kirsty glared at the ground.

"Keeping me as a pet is good?"

He grabbed her arm, glaring at her.

"It's for your own good. This city would have swallowed you up if it weren't for me."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, my life was already hell before you fuckin' robbed the bank."

She glared, getting up, staggering out of the room. He followed her.

"Hey, I resent that! It's my job to take people like you as hostages. I just didn't expect myself to fal-"

Kirsty swiftly turned around looking at him.

"What? You didn't expect what?"

He changed the subject.

"Just be glad I'm not selling you on the streets for money."

She huffed, then got dizzy, sitting on the cough holding her head.

"You're annoying J. Go away."

He mumbled something then opened another can of beer. He chugged on it, letting a loud, disturbing belch out. He leaned against the fridge, clicking his tongue a few times while his high started to burn out. He decided to do something he's never done before.

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know."

Kirsty went to lay on the bed, she covered her head with the pillow.

"You already know everything."

'_Everything except that I fucked Bruce Wayne a few times and I was going to have your baby.'_

She sighed, rolling over. She heard him come in the room, and feel the bed move as if someone were to lay on it. She felt a strong arm go around her he nuzzled into her neck as she lay limply ignoring his antics.

"I'll tell you something then."

Kirsty froze a bit.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?"

Kirsty closed her eyes tight, expecting the feeling of the cold blade in her mouth, but she didn't. She looked at him he was laying on his side, his head in his hands, his hair falling around his oddly handsome face. He was looking at him like he was expecting her to answer.

"Uh… Sure?"

"My mother and father were very busy people. I was left alone a lot, to cook for myself and live by myself almost every other day. I didn't like it. I always felt alone. So one night I decided to have some fun by watching a movie. I was cooking some food while I was watching an old western movie. I tell ya' that Clint Eastwood is a bad mother fucker. Anyways, I uh I wasn't looking at the TV, it was on loud enough to cover the breaking of the window. I was distracted with the cooking I didn't notice that the house had been broken into. I ate my food, watched the movie then went to bed like a good little boy. That very same night, my parents came home late and woke me up due to their loudness and they were a little drunk. That's when it happened."

Kirsty felt him tense up a bit.

"Y'don't have to tell me."

"I already am, shut up and listen."

She rolled her eyes, laying her head back in the pillow.

"I heard gunshots and things went quiet. I hid under my bed, hiding. Then my bedroom door opened quietly, and I was grabbed and pulled up. It was my uncle. My family hated him and cast him out of the family business. 'Jacky boy, don't be afraid, let's smile together!' He told me that, and I was scared even more. I saw the large knife he had, and asked him what he was going to do to me. He simply looked at me and said 'Why so serious?' After that, I don't remember what happened, but I woke up in the hospital with these."

He licked his lips pointing to the scars. Kirsty pondered if he was telling the truth or not.

"Are you kidding?"

"Look suga', I'm a joker, but I ain't kidding this one."

Kirsty sat up, soaking it in. Due to the fact she was still stoned, her hand absent minded, went to touch his scars. He grabbed her wrist painfully, but she showed no emotion.

"P-please."

He hesitated, but then he let her go. He watched her hand, she felt the rough bumpy skin of the scars. They were like, velvet or something. She couldn't pinpoint it. They felt so soft, but painful all at the same time. Then it hit her. He needed someone to care for him, not caring about the scars. People always feared him because of the scars. He closed his eyes slightly, but he still looked at her in the eyes. She felt a weird feeling every time her fingers grazed his scars, this was making her melt. She felt herself leaning down, and she kissed his lips lightly. He froze, and Kirsty started to kiss the scars lightly. Her lips placed on the scars, he suddenly shivered. She found his weak spot. She kissed him all over the face now, her hands starting to roam as he was unsure what to do about this. This girl, who he abused and cared less for, was kissing him, instead of him kissing her. He felt her small cold hands on his scars on his arms over the purple fabric, sending shivers down his spine. She was barely touching him and it made him crazy.

"Kirsty…"

She stopped, and sat up. He was staring at her wide eyed, she was crying. But she had a weird grin to her look.

"Wha-"

She cut him off, grabbing his arms, kissing him. He kissed her back, but he was more determined to know why she was doing this. He never had this odd feeling in his gut for the longest time, it made him of all people a little scared. She stopped kissing him, and she sat up, pulling her hair out of her face.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore."

She said rather bluntly. He wondered why she was acting like this.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see your eyes burning with hate on people you don't know. They didn't do anything to you. And yet you kill them."

He was about to slap her, but she grabbed his hands.

"Just stop it. You can't blame others for what happened to you."

This girl was getting into his head. She was making sense, but he chose to ignore her.

"I'm simply an agent of chaos. I am gifted with this intent on killing."

Kirsty huffed.

"No. You're blaming everyone for what happened to you."

He bit his cheeks on the inside, making a slight sucking noise, then he stood up.

"End of discussion."

Kirsty grabbed his arm, wrapping her arms around him, her cheek against his shoulder blade.

"No. I want you to stop."

He spun around, pinning her against the wall. She didn't look afraid.

"And why is that?"

Kirsty pulled her hands free oddly showing strength. She walked away from him staring at him boldly challenging him. He was ready to accept, but then she sighed, forgetting it. She changed the discussion to something totally off topic.

"What if I said I was pregnant?"

He blinked, guffawing at her question.

"W-What?"

He chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not Jack. What if I was?"

"I'd call you a slut. It wouldn't be mine."

Kirsty glared, looking at him.

"Well, it was."

He shook his head then he akwardly froze.

"Wait..what? Was?"

She nodded, still glaring at him.

"You mean..I knocked you up?"

Kirsty grumbled then went to grab a smoke, she opened a barred window, sitting on the edge of the couch. She mumbled to herself, puffing on the cigarette. He sat beside her, looking at her.

"You don't have it anymore?"

Kirsty nodded no, looking away from him.

"You got an abortion didn't you?"

"I would have if I knew I was."

"Wait, you didn't even know?"

Kirsty was shaking slightly.

"I found out when it was too late."

He bit on his fist slightly drawing blood, but he didn't care. He shivered again, not knowing what to do if she was pregnant with HIS kid. Now that would be fucked up. Normal, but really weird. Some criminal knocking up a almost 18 year old person. She was kind of grossed out, but in Gotham, it wouldn't be a first.

"Was it… .Miscarriaged?"

She nodded. Not saying anything. It was probably too much for her to talk about at the moment. She then looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

She stood up, and before he could do anything, she locked herself in the bathroom. He heard her slide to the floor, crying. He didn't say anything, he just..sat there.

"What the hell.."

'_She's getting into my head.'_

He felt a rush of panic, then he went to the room, grabbed his white make-up and left the apartment like area. He needed something to do. He was going to go blow up something. He needed to let out his frustrations on something, anything. He walked by a henchmen who stood there, and He just started wailing in him. Kicking him, yelling at him, punching him. He did that for a few moments, then he stopped, straightening his coat and hair. He smeared on his makeup without a mirror, not caring if it looked like a clown or not. He helped the guy up.

"You know what? I knocked her up! Yeah! What a fucking day I'm having!"

He skipped around.

"But the weird thing is, she lost it! Strange. I guess she wasn't ready for me yet."

He cackled, but then he felt that strange feeling of remorse, or something along the lines of it. He growled at him, then he pulled out a gun shooting him, his other henchmen a little scared.

"Boss, you okay? You look a little upset."

One of the guys looked at him, and he looked back. He simply smirked, shooting him in the face, blood and gore spilling everywhere, a large pool of blood spilling out on the floor. He kicked the lifeless body, keeling down, talking to the skull that was a pulp on the floor.

"I'm not upset. I'm fucking furious! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY!"

He laughed while saying the last part. He stood up, grumbling and mumbling about something, then he looked over.

"Boys! Let's go out and celebrate!"

"Uhh..celebrate what Boss?"

"We're going to celebrate my birthday!"

"That was three months ago boss."

"I mean my new view on things! I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING!"

He shot at his men.

"Now get into the fucking vans, and lets glow blow some shit up. OKAY?!!!!"

He was clearly dishevelled about something. Just before they hit the door, A zillion swat members and cops burst into the building.

"AHHHH SHIT!"

They opened fire on him, and he scattered everyone out enough for him to get away. He had to get to her before that fucking bat did.

**_There you go persons. It's nearing the end, but I MIGHT make a second part to it, who knows. D: REVIEW._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_The night is darkest before the dawn. But I promise, that dawn will come._**

Kirsty was passed out on the bed when he came in, seeing nobody found her yet. He pulled out his knife, grabbing her, she woke up and then freaked out.

"What the fuck man?"

He covered her mouth, backing into the bathroom, turning off all the lights.

"We have been found."

She blinked then heard the echoes of gunshots and whatnot. He was holding her like a hostage, but he didn't want to let her go again. He was thinking this was safe keeping her this way.

"What? You told me they'd never find you here."

"I'm guessing it some someone from the inside."

He looked at her, knowing she didn't do it. They backed into the darker corner near the shower, then they sat on the floor.

"You don't want to leave do you?"

Kirsty ignored him, focusing on the noises outside of the room.

"Shit."

They were trapped, then she looked up.

"Uhh..you can climb through vents okay?"

He looked up, then pushed her out of the way pulling the vent off.

'This should lead to the roof…'

She thought then flinched as they kicked down the door. J pulled himself up into the vent she grabbed his hand, pulling herself up with his help. She took the vent, closing the door thingy just before they burst into the bathroom. He grabbed her covering her mouth they kept quiet, their breathing slightly echoing through the vents. He glared at the swat team who came in and out of his current home.

"They aren't here."

Kirsty recognized Gordon's voice anywhere.

"Search this entire building and the surrounding area. Check the vents as well."

He knew Kirsty was a sneaky person, and being with the Joker he knew they would do anything.

He let her go, letting her breathe normally again. He grabbed her arm then they started crawling through the maze of vents, climbing up onto the roof. He pulled her out then he ducked down, looking around. There were helicopters everywhere it would be hard for him to get out of this one. He looked around, the found what he was looking for. The small black duffle bag hidden near a vent for purposes in such situations such as the one they were in. He grabbed her arm roughly then dragged her along, dodging any search light possible. Kirsty leaned against the vent near them, looking around. She squinted.

"You're friend is here.."

Just then, J grabbed her, fiercly pushing her out of the way just in time for The Batman to jump at him.

"Batsy! Baby! Just in time for some fun!"

He pulled out a weird button thingy that seemed like a revamped tv remote, he smiled gleefully as the building shook. Barrels from the basement had exploded, part of the foundation collapsing. The whole building shifted and balls of smoke coming from the vents and pipes on the roof. Kirsty covered her mouth as the smoke filled the entire area making it hard to see. This was her time to escape. She crawled over to the duffle bag, grabbing a black pistol, shoving it in her belt then she crawled away from the Joker and the Batman who were wrestling each other on the ground. She stood up, trying to focus on things around her, then the roar of a helicopter came, then the floodlight hit her, the smoke being cleared from the helicopter.

"Put your hand on top of your head."

She chose to ignore the police, knowing she hasn't done anything wrong. She jumped out of the way, hiding behind the vent. She looked over seeing the Joker was pinning Batman down, punching the hell out of him. Kirsty got up, running towards them.

"Stop it!"

The both looked at her, then The Joker pulled the move he wanted to ever since he came to Gotham. He grabbed the mask of the Batman, tearing it off his face, cutting his cheek in the process. Kirstys eyes buldged.

"BRUCE?!"

The Joker started laughing insanely.

"See, now I had a hunch someone like you would be the Bat! What a delight!"

He cackled, Kirsty looked at him, who was looking at her. Kirsty was stuck in her spot she couldn't move or think properly.

'This..Bruce..Batman…'

She blinked, then got a hold of herself.

"You..You're Batman?!"

The Joker kept laughing Bruce was weak from the intense fighting. He lazily nodded his head she saw blood coming from his head. Just then she snapped.

"Oh, god what do I do now?!"

She looked at Jack, then at Bruce. She had feelings for both of them, now they were both..There.

"Shit."

She was lost. She started pacing regardless of what was going on around her. Bruce took the opportunity and kicked The Joker in his leg, knocking him over. Kirsty turned to run.

"Kirsty!"

"No! Go away!!"

Bruce chased after her, The Joker laughing insanely after them.

"She won't go with you!"

He scrambled up, taking a detour running after Kirsty. He jumped out, grabbing her. Kirsty shrieked, feeling his arms go around her violently.

"You wouldn't go back to the Bat now would you? After everything I did for you."

She was confused, so she nodded now to keep her head.

"Good. Now daddy and Batsy are going to have a chat so stay here bunny."

He let her go, she ran after him, right before they started fighting again, she stood in between them.

"No!"

They both stopped, looking at her oddly.

"Kirsty, get out of the way."

"No! You guys can't do this."

The Joker glared at her, then he suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him, holding the knife against her neck close enough she started to bleed if she moved a little bit. Bruce took a step forward, the Joker took a step back. Kirsty winced, keeping her eyes closed. She was planning something out in her head. Too many people died on her account because of The Joker and his infatuation with her. He kept her close, using her for a shield from Bruce and so Bruce wouldn't get her.

"Kirsty. Don't be afraid."

Kirsty looked at Bruce in the eyes, she gave him a look that let him know she wasn't. The Joker saw, and he grew furious.

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT MAN LIKE THAT!"

Kirsty jumped, then he suddenly threw the knife at Bruce, getting him in the stomach. Kirsty cried out.

"No!"

The Joker grabbed her arm, headbanging her, she fell to the ground. He pulled out another knife, climbing on her, holding her wrists above her head.

"You're MINE!"

Kirsty was at a loss for words as she saw he was hurt, but more or so angered. She felt his eyes burning into hers, she closed her eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!!"

Kirsty looked at him, their hair being whipped around. They weren't moving, they were simply staring at each other. Kirsty showed no fear, which was why she was staring at him. Suddenly, Bruce jumped at The Joker, they both went crashing to the ground again. The Joker kept laughing, then suddenly the building collapsed on one side, Kirsty rolled and hit a vent, holding on. They didn't even notice she was hanging on for her life.

"BRUCE!!!!!! JACK!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed, they both looked at her, Jack kicked Bruce in the face, breaking his nose and splitting his lip. A sickening crunch was heard as he hit the ground, he hit his nose again on the roof. Jack ran towards Kirsty, then he grabbed her arm, pulling her up, but she then pulled the knife out of his jacket, slicing his arm. She ran away from him, picking up the gun she dropped, holding it to her head. The men froze, and the helicopter focused the light on them.

"What are you doing?!"

Kirsty took another step back as Jack tried to advance on her. She hit the ledge, she almost fell but she balanced herself.

"Don't come any closer!"

Bruce stood up, cracking his nose back in place, and grunted in pain as he stood up the knife wound bleeding intensely. Kirsty stared at both of them.

"Too many people have died on my behalf."

Jack glared at her, most of his make-up smeared off from sweat and blood. Bruce walked closer to her as well. She pointed the gun at his foot, shooting at the roof. He froze, and she did the same to Jack.

"Kirsty. Stop thinking like this."

Kirsty aimed the gun at Jacks face.

"Stop! I gave you everything! I literally died keeping you safe. I gave you anything you wanted!"

"You also took something away from me."

He clapped his hands, bowing.

"It's what I do. Now stop acting like a clown."

He snickered, Kirsty rolled her eyes, then she looked at Bruce, who kept his distance. He was trying to tell her something with his look.

'You wouldn't.'

She looked at him, then Jack. She suddenly realized she had only one way out of this predicament. She dropped the gun, tears forming. They spilled over her cheeks, and she walked towards Jack, who held his arms open for her.

"Now that's a good bunny."

She stopped, then he ran at her, kissing her fiercely. She grimaced slightly, her hate for him appearing in that moment. She pulled back, hugging him. She looked at Bruce.

"I'm sorry.."

Then she did the unthinkable. She grabbed The Joker's jacket sleeve, throwing both of them over the ledge falling to their impending doom.

"KIRSTY!!!!"

Bruce ran to the side of the ledge, seeing the mess. They had landed on a vehicle, but he couldn't tell if they were actually dead.

Kirsty looked around, her body numb, she had broken a few bones and her body wasn't cooperating. She was laying on top of Jack, who was out cold, or he was dead. She felt her heart break, her life seeming useless and wasted now that this man who ruined her, but yet saved her, she had killed him. She tried to move, but couldn't.

She tried as best as she could, but she only reached his scars.

"Jack..I'm so sorry...I..I love you..I never thought I did, but..I do."

She kissed his scars passionately, then she felt him take a sharp breathe in, then she heard noises.

She looked around, swat teams and everything swarming in. She didn't know if she was dying or not, but she felt herself fading away.

"Dad.."

She closed her eyes, letting the darkness consume her.

**_Okay ladies and gentlemen, this will be the final chapter to this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to have some good feedback from you. :) I loved typing it, and It's my first story finished on this site, so I'm honoured to have so many humans read it. :D Now, I don't know if I should make a second part to this story, only time will tell, but I have an idea for another story, but enough of that. THANKS FOR READING!!_**


End file.
